Fate
by LoveIsReal43
Summary: I'm making everything up as I go along with this story. Here's my basic summary that I can give. Bonnie and Damon are getting cloer. But they want different things right? What if they do get togehter, who's to say it's meant to be? Sometimes we think we know who we want and who we're supposed to be with. What if we're wrong though? This is a my first fanfic. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

Fate

It was a regular Thursday and Bonnie Bennett was walking to school. It's been a week since Damon said thank you to her at the parade. Ever since then all she can do was think about it. He's changed she would think but then another part of her brain would tell her that's impossible. People like Damon Salvatore don't change. But she really wants to believe it but she knows it's impossible. She wants him to be a good person and not cause harm to others…" basically another Stefan "she said allowed. By then she was outside of school and someone snuck up behind her.

"Another Stefan?"

She jumped and saw Stefan looking at her with a confused expression on his face. She smiled.

"OH my gosh it's only you Stefan…you gotta stop sneaking up on me like that"

He smirked and walked besides her into the school building.

"So what were you saying about another Stefan?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him, she didn't really want him to especially know that Damon's all she's been thinking about lately.

He saw her face and stopped in front of her.

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

She bit her lip nervously.

"Do you think that maybe Damon's changed?"

Stefan was taken aback by this question.

"Do I think that's he's changed as in...?"

"As in is he a good vampire like you?"

"Truthfully I want to say yes but at the same time I can't say yes."

Bonnie nodded," I understand".

"What made you ask that question?"

Bonnie looked at Stefan who stood perfectly straight and look calm and was boring his eyes into hers waiting for her to respond.

"Well at the parade last week Damon came to me."

Stefan tensed up.

"What did he want?"

"Well see here's the thing, he didn't want anything…he…he um…"

"What is it Bonnie?"

"Well he actually…thanked me"

Stefan blinked and took a step back.

"He what?"

"He thanked me for saving him in the fire….yea I know I was surprised to."

Stefan looked at her with curiosity and smiled.

"What?"

"My brother might be changing for the good after all."

Bonnie and Stefan smiled at each other and all Bonnie could think in her head was _I hope so._

The rest of the day went by in a blur and Bonnie was leaving school when she spotted Stefan.

"Hey Stefan!" she called out.

He turned and saw Bonnie and smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Bonnie, whats up?

"Oh I was just looking for Elena."

She asked Stefan because wherever Stefan was Elena was always with him. Except this morning because they get to school at different times.

"She had to go home and help Jenna with something"

"Oh"

"Why?"

"Oh well I wanted to know if she wanted to come with me to Mystic Grill"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"Hey why don't you ask Caroline?"

"I did but she was hanging out with Matt today."

"Oh"

"Yea"

Bonnie felt the conversation going into a pattern of "Oh's" and "Yea's".

She looked at Stefan and an idea came to mind.

"Um hey Stefan?"

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Would you like to come with me to mystic grill? I mean I don't really like eating alone and I haven't really gotten to hangout and get to know you without other people being there."

He smiled.

"I'd love to go with you to mystic grill"

She smiled and they drove there with Stefan's car.

Once there they sat down at a booth and they ordered fries (well technically Bonnie ordered it since she really would be the only one eating it. Vampires can eat food, it helps them look normal but it's not necessary since they don't get anything from it….according to Stefan)

They talked and joked around with each other about teachers.

All of a sudden from behind someone called out, "Well if it isn't Saint Stefan."

She knew that voice and heard footsteps coming to their table.

Next thing she knows Damon is standing before them and she can't help but tense up whenever he's around.

"Hello Stefan and (he looks to the side) Bonnie…well well what would Miss. Elena say about this little date?"

Bonnie glared at him and he smiled back. _He's still an ass_ is what went through her head.

"I think you and me both know it's not a date Damon", Bonnie said with her glare.

"Well if only you and I know shouldn't someone tell Stefan so he doesn't get his hopes up for a second date?" He smiled and she just wanted to smack that smile off his face.

Stefan let out a sigh, "what do you want Damon?"

"Why is it always 'what do you want Damon' why never a 'ah Damon it's so nice to see you…come join us' "

Stefan was about say something but Damon interrupted him.

"Why join you? I'd love to!"

Damon pushed Stefan down the booth to make room for him to sit. Once seated he smiled at Bonnie and she looked at Stefan and he was shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey guys,thanks so much for the reviews. I wasnt sure how i was doing or if it was good but you guys totally motivated me. To Danielle Salvatore,thanks for telling me,i changed it (: **

Chapter 2

"So what are you two kids doing here after school? Shouldn't you be doing homework or something?" Damon directed the question by looking at both at them.

"We just came here to eat and hangout, what are you doing here Damon? I wouldn't take this as your type of place to hangout at in the afternoon." Stefan replied eyeing his brother.

"On the contraire my lil Stefan this place has nice little humans coming here to fill up their stomachs with food which will make them full and satisfied and that will help me."

"How does them being full help you?" Bonnie eyed him cautiously.

He turned his attention to her and leaned forward a bit.

"Because lil witch it helps them regain some strength after a long day likes at school for example and their bodies will be up to par which means a nice delicious and hot meal for myself." Damon smiled and winked at her.

Bonnie's mouth opened and she looked at Stefan who just closed his eyes with trying to remain calm from his brother's words.

Stefan looked at his brother and spoke, "Damon this is a place for humans to eat, not for you to."

Damon smiled and tuned a little bit and leaned back into the booth on an angle so he can see both bonnie and Stefan.

"But see there's where you're wrong. Isn't this a restaurant?" He asked Stefan.

"Yes but…

"But nothing. You come here for food. That's its purpose to serve people food. Hence me being here."

"Damon you know that's not right." Stefan gave his brother one of those all knowing and judgy looks.

"Oh please Stefan don't give me that face. I'm Saint Stefan imp all great and I like to judge others on their morals."

Bonnie let out a little laugh and both brothers looked at her eyebrows raised.

She looked at both of them and alil smirk came to her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself….Damon having morals. Now that's funny."

The corners of Damon's mouth turned up slightly and he grinned at her.

Stefan was smiling and laughing then he's cell rang.

"Hello?"

That was all you heard because you couldn't hear the person on the other line well bonnie couldn't but Damon could. Bonnie just looked at Damon as his face was turning into a smirk then a full on grin.

"Ok, I'll come now; I'm at mystic grill with Bonnie."

Bonnie looked up to Stefan at the mention of her name and guessed who it was right away.

He hung up and looked up to Bonnie with a sad smile.

"Hey sorry that was

"Elena", Bonnie didn't even saying it in a questioning tone just a matter of fact one.

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"Who else would you be talking to and telling them I was with you?"

"Good point." He grinned.

"Let me guess from that smile before and the 'I'll come now', you gotta go."

He looked at her with an apologetic face.

She waved her hand and said, "don't worry about it, you gotta go and you don't wanna keep Elena waiting." She grinned and he grinned back.

"Thank you Bonnie"

"No problem."

He looked at Damon and Damon let out a sigh and got up to let Stefan get out of the booth but then Damon sat back down.

Stefan looked at his brother a confused look on his face. "Damon what are you doing?"

"For a vampire you have poor vision. I'm sitting down."

"I can see that but why?"

Damon looked over to bonnie but spoke to Stefan.

"Now we can't let poor bonnie eat by herself now can we?"

Bonnie glared at him and Stefan looked at her. She looked at Stefan.

"Stefan it's ok, go on. Elena's waiting. I can take care of Damon.

Damon smirked at her words and Stefan gave her a wary expression.

"Stefan really, its fine. If he tries anything or says anything to piss me off I'll just set him on fire." She smirked at the end and Stefan smiled.

"Ok" he started to leave but came back.

"Bonnie?"

"Yes"

"I really had a nice time with you today."

Bonnie smiled and he smiled back.

"Me to Stefan."

He smiled and left.

She watched him leave and then heard an "ahem".

She looked at saw Damon grin.

Just then her fries were brought to her by an older looking woman who was around in her 40's.

"Here you go baby…Oh my gosh. Bonnie Bennett is that you? Is that little Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at the woman and smiled a nervous smile because she didn't know her.

"Um yes"

"You don't remember me do you?" the older woman eyes her but her smile was still held in place.

"Um I'm sorry no.", Bonnie said in an apologetic tone with a face to match.

"Its ok, I used to wait on you and your grams when you were little and she would bring you in."

"Oh" Bonnie didn't remember but she smiled.

"How's your grams by the way?"

"She's fine."

"Oh well you should tell her stop in and say hello. I haven't seen her in such a long time!"

Just then someone called the older women to go pick up an order. Apparently her name is Michelle.

"Ugh well I gotta get back to work but it was so nice seeing you again and my have you grown. I remember you being such a young cute little innocent girl and now look at you! You're almost a full grown woman."

She then looked over at Damon and looked back to Bonnie and did again.

"Maybe you're already a full woman." Michelle winked and Bonnie smiled a confused smile. She didn't understand what she meant.

She looked at Damon who was grinning and looking at Bonnie.

"What?"

"You don't understand what she meant do you?"

"Umm not really"

"When she said that you maybe are a full woman she meant that you slept with me."

Bonnie's mouth opened and she scoffed and made a disgusted face. "Ewe, that's disgusting."

Damon rubbed his chin and contemplated her words.

"Disgusting, now that's a new word. Usually when I sleep with women or they at least think about sleeping with me, that's not a word they usually use."

"Well that's because they don't know the real you."

Damon leaned closer, "and you do?"

Bonnie leaned closer and stared right back,"No, but I do know what you are what you've done."

Damon smiled and leaned back and draped an arm across the booth and looked at her up and down (well from her head to her mid stomach since they were sitting).

"She's right you know."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows while eating a fry.

"Michelle, you know the waitress, she's right about you being a woman. Question is are you a _**full **_grown woman?"

Bonnie glared at his now smirking face. He just loved to push her buttons and talking about if she was a virgin or not was one of them.

"Wouldn't you like to know. "She said with venom.

His smirk turned into a grin, "Actually, I wouldn't mind finding out for myself."

"Bite me"

As soon as she said those words she closed her eyes and regretted it. She usually said that to friends or jerks….who weren't vampires.

Damon eyed her and raised his eyebrows. She opened her eyes and glared.

"Oh you know what I mean."

He was smirking again.

"I don't know Bonnie I think I might have a different perspective for _**Bite me.**_"

Bonnie wanted to so badly slap that smirk off his face and say so many things that would involve kids in here to cover their ears. So instead she stuffed her mouth with fries chewing angrily.

For the next couple of minutes that's all that happened. She ate and he watched her every move.

It made her really uncomfortable; she could never look him in the eye.

Finally she turned to him.

"Can I help you?"

He started to smirk again. "Depends on how far you're willing to help me."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows so he indicated to her fries then to her then his eyes zeroed on her throat.

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Oh no, don't even think about it Damon."

He was still eyeing her throat. "You know witches are a delicacy to vampires, their blood holds power and is oh so delicious…just like yours."

Bonnie's eyes were wide and closed her jaw shut. She got up and paid for her food and left.

**Hey so i hope you guys liked chapter 2,the ending kinda sucks i guess but its gona get better,trust me (: **

**Thanks for all the movtivation again and review to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions or ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks so much for the awesome reviews (: and to **_**Quizas **_**thanks and you basically gave away my next chapter (; lol but I really appreciate your advice and complement. Also to **_**Darkness is mystery**_** don't worry there is that type of situation in here (;**

Chapter 3

Bonnie went home, did her homework (which was hard since she had reread things over and over since she couldn't concentrate), and took a shower.

_That stupid Damon Salvatore and his stupid smirk and grin on his stupid face._

That's all she could think when she went to bed. Finally she fell asleep from using all her energy up being annoyed with Damon and being annoyed on how she couldn't get him off her mind.

_**The Next Day**_

When she arrived at school she saw Elena and Stefan.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bonnie", Elena said with a smile on her face from seeing her best friend.

Bonnie smiled back.

"Hello Bonnie"

She smirked, "Hey Stefan."

"You look tired", Stefan commented.

"Yea I had…something on my mind." _More like someone _she thought.

Elena looked at her and Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter it was nothing" Bonnie said reassuring them.

"Are you sure?" Elena eyed her trying to see if she was lying.

"I'm positive Elena it was just homework took longer than I expected it to and I couldn't stop thinking about some of it."

It wasn't a complete lie, homework did take longer and she did think about. Granted it only took longer because her mind kept drifting back to Damon and she only thought about how her thinking of him made her take longer on getting her work done.

"Ok." Elena said before the bell rang and they went to the class.

Bonnie had class with Elena and Stefan and at first Elena eyed her a little. But after a while she stopped and Bonnie could tell her lie worked but Stefan still eyed her none the less.

Sadly for Bonnie there was still lunch.

She sat down by herself and looked around. None of her friends had showed up yet. So she started taking the wrap off her sandwich when she heard a caw and looked to a nearby tree and saw a crow.

She eyed it because there was something off about that crow.

All of sudden someone sat across from her and she looked to see Stefan.

_Oh great. _Is all she thought.

"Bonnie I wanted to talk to you."

_Of course you did_

"Hey where's Elena?"

"She's coming but what happened after I left yesterday?"

"Nothing"

"Did Damon do something?

"No, well besides being the same jerk, nope."

"Bonnie if something happened, you would tell me right?"

Bonnie looked at Stefan and he had a worried expression.

She hated seeing him looking at her like that; she was really starting to like Stefan.

"Of course I would Stefan." She put on a reassuring smile but his expression didn't change.

"I talked to Damon when I got home and he said nothing happened well of course not after a few of his sarcastic remarks. But Bonnie if you were losing sleep over something that happened yesterday I want to know about it."

She grabbed his hand. "Stefan nothing happened really. I just had a lot of my mind is all. Nothing bad I swear."

He let out a sigh and squeezed her hand. "Ok", he smiled and she took her hand back smiling to.

After a minute or 2 Elena and the rest of gang showed up.

They talked about school, and what they were going to do this weekend.

It was Friday and matt had to work so Bonnie and Caroline went to the movies. Elena and Stefan already saw the movie they were seeing so they didn't go.

Once the movie was over Caroline invited Bonnie to come over her house but Bonnie declined since she wanted to be alone now. Caroline picked Bonnie up at her house so Bonnie was supposed to have Caroline drive her home. But Bonnie felt like she needed a nice good walk.

Her house was a little far but she wanted to walk home more because of that reason. She wanted a nice long walk. To help clear her head.

Caroline kept asking her if she was sure and Bonnie kept reassuring her. So finally 5 minutes later Bonnie agreed to call Caroline once she got home.

While she was walking she would look at the houses and the trees and she felt at peace with the silence she heard.

That was until she passed a bar.

There were guys outside who would call her over and shout some things about showing her a good time.

Bonnie just kept walking and didn't respond.

But then 3 of the guys started walking behind her after saying goodbye to their friends.

_Ok their just going home. Their only walking since their drunk and can't drive._

She said that to herself to calm down but that all crashed once she heard one of them call her.

"Hey! Hey you!"

She made the mistake of looking back and they saw her and they all smiled.

Then they started picking up their pace a little bit and started shouting things to her.

"Hey come over here baby."

"We can have lots of fun"  
"Come on!"

They kept shouting more and she tried to pick up her pace but then they started jogging a little bit to catch up with her.

One of them ran before her stopping her in her tracks.

She tried to move around him but he wouldn't let her.

She looked up at him. He had short brunet hair with it looked like brown eyes. He was kind of cute but Bonnie wasn't thinking about that now. She tired backing up and she bumped into his friends.

She turned and saw a blond haired guy and a guy with black hair smiling at her.

They were forming a circle around her and she tried to get out but they wouldn't let her. They were by a closed store that had an alley on the side and they were pushing her towards it in their circle.

"Please move", Bonnie looked at them pleading with her eyes.

"No no. We can't let you leave. We just wanna talk", said the blond one.

"Yea we only wanna talk and maybe have some fun…" the guy with black hair who looked creepy trailed his hand down her arm and she lunged forward trying to get out.

But the brunet caught her.

"Whoa whoa where do you think you're going?"

She kicked him in the balls and tired running but the blond grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

The brunet was bent over in pain. "You stupid bitch", he hissed.

The black haired man grabbed one arm while the blond held the other and they looped their feet with her so she couldn't kick.

The brunet stood up and backhanded her.

Bonnie wanted to cry but she refrained. She gave him a menacing look and started screaming for help when he punched her in the gut to shut her up.

But the brunet grabbed her face with one hand. "Do you think that you can get away from me now? I was gona take it easy on you until you kicked me. Now where going to have _**lots**_ of fun with you.

The guys lowered her on the floor and the brunet got on top of her and ripped her shirt open.

He went to kiss her but she bit his tong as he forced it in her mouth.

"FUCKING BITCH!" he punched her in the face and bonnie felt tears tickle down her face.

She felt defeated and felt him touching her all over. With all the power in her she tried to do something. Put them on fire or something but nothing happened. She couldn't believe she was utterly defenseless now to these assholes.

So she looked at her capturers and pleaded with them to let her go. But they laughed and said maybe once their _**all **_done.

Just then Bonnie felt her jeans getting unbutton and pulled down.

"Whoa look at these black panties. Somebody wants it bad and I'm going to give it to you whore." The brunet smiled and started unbuttoning his jeans and Bonnie couldn't stop the sobs escaping her now.

He slapped her. "Shut the fuck up. Unless you want this to only get worse", the brunet threatened.

She felt his hands on the sides of her underwear about to pull them down and all she could say was no over and over again.

But they only laughed and brunet slapped her again and the blond kicked her side followed by the black haired man.

The brunet put his hands inside her underwear about to pull down when from behind someone said, "She_** said **_**no**_**". **_The voice was deadly and Bonnie knew that voice.

The guys turned to see who said it and so did Bonnie.

"Damon", she breathed.

The brunet heard her and looked at Damon. "Oh is this your boyfriend? Well maybe he'd like to watch?"

He nodded towards the blond man and he got up while the black hair man took Bonnie's arms and twisted them in a painful position over her head.

The blond man went over to Damon while that was happening and smiled.

But once he got close he saw Damon in his true vampire form.

"What the hell?" was all he got out before Damon threw him against the wall and bit viciously down while the man screamed.

The brunet got up automatically and before he could straighten up Damon pushed him against the wall and snapped his neck.

Then Damon looked at the man with black hair who was still holding Bonnie's arms in a painful position. Damon looked at Bonnie who was wincing in pain and then growled and barred his teeth at the black haired man.

He let go of Bonnie automatically and back away with his hands up.

"Look man I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it."

Damon moved closer and then suddenly was holding the man up by his neck, chocking him.

"You didn't mean to **hurt** a poor innocent girl? You didn't intend to** rape **her along with your now **dead** friends?" Damon spoke with venomous and deadly voice

The man was turning purple and couldn't breathe and was clawing at Damon's hand trying to pry it open.

All you heard next was a tearing sound and a scream.

Then you heard a body drop to the ground.

It got silent and Bonnie moaned and Damon was by her side instantly.

**Hey so I hope you guys like it so far (: sorry to end it there. **

**But you guys have been great with the motivation and the advice and suggestions. We Bamon fans really think alike from what I see (; lol **

**Thanks again and hope you're not disappointed so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: ok so I've been updating fast because for some reason I'm always up at like 2 3 4 in the morning and have nothing better to do then write and post the chapters lol. Also I had some trouble writing this chapter and I hope I didn't make it suck ):

**Hope you like it! (:**

Chapter 4

Bonnie opened her eyes and saw Damon kneeling over her with worry, anger, and grief all over his face.

"Damon", she whispered.

He took her hand gently in his. He then looked her up and down and he looked like he was going to go on a killing spree. But then it changed into worry again.

"Bonnie I'm here" he whispered kissing her hand.

That was the last thing Bonnie heard before she went unconscious.

* * *

When she woke up she was in big comfy bed.

She looked around not knowing where she was, and not remembering how she got here.

She went to sit up automatically and winced in pain and fell right back down.

Just then Damon appeared in the door way of the room with worry in his eyes.

Suddenly she remembered everything. The horrible attack and how Damon saved her.

"Damon" she breathed and started crying. Just then Damon was at her side.

"Bonnie what's wrong?"

"I-I re-remember wha-what hap-hap-happened last ni-night." She sobbed

Damon looked at her with sad eyes and lightly caressed her face that wasn't as bruised whispering "Its alright, they're dead now. They will never hurt you again"

Bonnie stifled her sobs and looked into those sad eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered in a soft voice with tears spilling down her checks.

"Shh it's alright now. Your save with me. Just go to sleep." Damon spoke in a soft voice and Bonnie looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

She was save with him.

* * *

Sometime later she woke up and she was still in that bed and in that strange room. She looked over to her side and saw Damon lying down next to her, looking at her.

"Where am I?" she asked

He smiled a small smile. "My room".

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a flat voice with a trace of worry.

Bonnie contemplated this and she didn't really feel pain. She went to move and then felt pain and threw the sheets off of her.

She was still wearing her clothes but her shirt was torn open and you saw her stomach with bruises all over it and looked at her legs that had some bruises on them and then her arms that had some bruises to and hurt from being twisted before.

She gently put a hand to her face and winced from the pain she felt from touching her cheek.

She laid completely still while some tears spilled down her face.

She looked over at a pained Damon. He just couldn't pair to see Bonnie like this.

"Damon what am I going to do?" she asked in a raspy voice. "I can't move without something hurting. I have bruises all over me. I can't go home looking like this….I can't let my dad see my like this. He'll be crushed at what happened to me and I can't do that to him."

_Even though she's the one who's hurt she's still thinking about her loved ones_ Damon thought.

"I'm not sure if there's a healing spell but even if there is I can't do it. I'm too weak." She continued her voice filling with hopelessness.

They laid there in silence for moment when Damon spoke.

"There is one thing I can do but you have to be willing Bonnie" Damon spoke in a serious tone and Bonnie just looked at him for a moment then nodded for him to continue.

"Vampire blood is very powerful at healing and if you want to I'll let you…drink from me."

Damon hasn't let a girl drink from him for helping purposes.

Bonnie stared at him wide eyed and was repeating his words over and over again in her head.

She didn't want to ever drink anybody's blood but when she thought about it, it was her only option.

She looked at him and nodded her head.

He moved closer to her and gently pulled her head unto his lap.

From there she saw him put his wrist to his mouth and heard a crunching sound and then his bleeding wrist was in front of her face.

She stared wide eyed at it.

"Bonnie if you don't drink from it now, it will close up." Damon spoke and looked at her while his blood dripped down to her unopened lips.

Bonnie looked at him and then to his wrist.

She opened her mouth and felt the drops of blood go in her mouth and Damon pushed his wrist to her mouth.

"Bonnie you have to suck the blood." He whispered.

She closed her mouth around his wrist and listened.

She felt the blood going down her throat.

It tasted kind of weird but after each taste it got better.

She closed her eyes enjoying the taste and she could feel her body getting better.

She brought her hands up and wrapped them around Damon's wrist and arm so she could try to get more.

Damon closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure he felt giving her his blood.

When vampires give their blood to humans they feel a certain type of pleasure or happiness from it. But with Bonnie this pleasure was something different…something better.

Once Damon knew she had enough he gently started to pull away.

"Bonnie you've had enough." He whispered softly.

She took one last suck and licked his wrist.

Damon wanted to let out a little moan but was able to keep it down.

His wrist was finally free and healed already by the time it was down on the bed again at his side.

He looked at Bonnie who was looking up at him.

She looked beautiful. Her beautiful chocolate brown hair was laid out over her head and her green eyes were shining. He looked down at her now flawless skin that had no bruises on them.

Bonnie then started to shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bonnie woke up the next morning with the sun shining in the room.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She then remembers all that happened the previous night: the attack, Damon saving her, and then giving her his blood.

She then threw the sheets off herself and stared at her once bruised stomach, legs, and arms which were now back to normal.

She reached up and touched her facing smiling when nothing hurt.

Then suddenly she heard someone speak.

"Someone looks happy this morning"

She followed the voice to a smirking Damon leaning against a wall by a window.

"Damon I just wanted to say…" Bonnie began before he interrupted her.

"Don't mention it; let's just say now you owe my one." He smiled and then his door opened.

"Hey Damon…" Stefan walked in about to ask Damon something when he suddenly turned at the sound of a heartbeat and saw Bonnie on Damon's bed.

All Stefan saw was a Bonnie without pants in her underwear and her shirt torn open down the middle with her bra exposed and her hair a little messy.

He automatically then had Damon up against a wall by his throat snarling at him.

Damon was snarling back and Bonnie saw that this could get ugly.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan demanded.

"Get off of me or you'll regret it" Damon spat back.

"No, you hurt Bonnie and now I'm going to hurt you" Stefan said in a venomous voice.

Just then Bonnie shouted "STOP!" and both brothers looked at her.

"Stefan please let him go" Bonnie pleaded and Stefan's eyes that were black went wide.

"You want to protect this monster Bonnie?"

"No Stefan he's not a monster!"

Stefan looked at his brother. "You have her under your compulsion. Take it off her now!" Stefan shouted.

"I don't have her under anything _**Stefan**_." Damon spoke his name with a menacing voice and then suddenly Damon threw Stefan back.

Then they were going around in a circle growling at each other in a predatory stance looking like animals.

Bonnie ran into the middle of the circle with her hands up trying to get through to Stefan.

"Bonnie get out of the way."

"No Stefan you need to stop this", Bonnie said in a serious tone.

"Bonnie you're under his control, this isn't you. Don't worry you'll be back to normal once I finally get rid of him." Stefan said with venom dripping from his voice.

Damon let out a little laugh. "Get rid of me brother? Do you really think you can take me on?"

Stefan snarled and so did Damon.

"Stefan please stop!" Bonnie pleaded "please please stop Stefan and listen to me!"

"Bonnie you need to move so I can get to Damon so he can't harm you anymore!" Stefan snapped back.

"But he didn't hurt me! He _**saved **_me!" Bonnie shouted.

Stefan suddenly looked at her seriously and saw that she wasn't under Damon's compulsion.

He straightened up and stared at Bonnie with a blank expression.

Bonnie took a step towards him.

"Look Stefan yesterday I went to the movies with Meredith and afterwards walked home."

She paused and then continued. "While I was walking I passed a bar and a couple of guys started following me and then they trapped me in an alley way." Her voice broke at the end and Damon hated to hear her voice break like that. Stefan wore a worried/sad expression.

"Bonnie what happened?" he whispered.

Bonnie closed her eyes and was trying to regain strength in her voice as she talked but it still came out shaky, quiet, and terrified.

"They attacked me and tired to….rape me."

Suddenly Stefan ran and held her in his arms.

She hugged him back crying now.

"Oh Bonnie I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" then suddenly his eyes went black and his voice was deadly. "I'm going to kill those _**beasts!**_"

"Already taken care of" Damon said in an angry voice.

Stefan looked at his brother in disbelief. "You killed them?"

Bonnie looked up at Stefan with tear filled eyes. "That what I was trying to tell you. Damon saved me last night…..If he didn't come I don't know what would have happened." She broke again and buried her face in Stefan's shirt crying.

She sobbed, "Stefan it was just too horrible and I was honestly scared…"

"Its all right Bonnie." Stefan said cutting her off.

Holding her tightly against his chest and running a hand down her hair in a soothing way. "You're safe now. I'm here"

"I know" she whispered.

Damon was pissed that Bonnie was crying to Stefan about last night. Yes she cried but not really to him she would have cried with him there or not. Plus she didn't tell him her feelings about last night; about how scared she was.

He was mad now on how Stefan was soothing Bonnie and how she embraced it.

If Stefan should be helping anyone it should be his _**girlfriend**_ Elena _**not **_Bonnie.

Stefan broke apart a little bit from Bonnie to look at her face. "Bonnie if they attacked you, how come you look completely fine?"

She looked up at Stefan and leaned into his chest looking at Damon as she spoke. "Damon gave me some of his blood"

Stefan automatically looked at Damon in disbelief. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

"Thank you for saving her."

Stefan didn't even wait for Damon to respond. "Bonnie do you want to go home now?" he asked in a soft voice.

She nodded against his chest and walked out with him. But when they reached the door she looked back at Damon who looked a little mad. But once he met Bonnie's eyes his whole expression softened.

Damon was a little mad that Bonnie was taking comfort in Stefan and not the guy who really saved her. He was also a little mad that she was leaving with Stefan. Damon didn't know why but he wanted her to stay a little while longer with _**him**_.

**Well I really hope this chapter didn't suck as much as I think it does. I also apologize for any errors. I try to catch them all but I sometimes miss some. **

**Tell me what you think. Or if you have any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter or a future chapter. Hope you liked it and I really would appreciate feedback to help me get better (:**

**Thanks so much for reading so far! **

**Also idk why im telling you this but my friend was talking about love and she asked what is love? and i said Bamon (: so remember Bamon = Love! lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ok so I want to thank those who have been reviewing. I Love you guys (: To Danielle Salvatore, Darkness is mystery, and quizas thanks for all the motivation and helpful reviews!**

**But to quizas and others who weren't so happy about Bonnie taking comfort in Stefan and not Damon well I'm sorry but she's friends with Stefan and has more trust and more of a relationship with him. Whereas with Damon she doesn't have that….yet. And thanks to Libby for pointing that out in her review (I wasn't sure people understood where I was coming from until I read your review).**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little bit shorter.**

**Have a happy reading! (: **

Chapter 5

Before leaving the house Stefan gave Bonnie a sweat pants that had a sting so it won't fall off and a big tee shirt that she tied with a rubber band so it wasn't huge on her.

Stefan took bonnie home and she told him he didn't need to come in. She was fine.

They decided not to tell Elena because she was fine now and they didn't want her to worry.

Once Bonnie stepped inside she heard her dad in the kitchen.

"Hey Bon Bon is that you?" her dad asked.

"Yea it's me dad!" She called over and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey did you have fun at Caroline's?"

"What?"

"Did you have fun sleeping over Caroline's house?"

What? She didn't sleep over Caroline's house but it was better he thought that then him knowing the truth.

"Yea, it was fun."

"That's good. I'm glad you had fun. Hey where'd you get that?" he asked pointing to her new clothes.

"Oh um I ruined my clothes and Caroline gave me these", she lied to her father who was cooking. "Hey I'm going to go take a shower and head upstairs." She told her father.

"Ok sweetie"

* * *

She went upstairs and took off Stefan's clothes making a mental note to wash them and give them back.

Once she turned on the water she stepped inside.

It felt so wonderful to feel the warm water all over her skin. She felt like she was scrubbing and washing away memories of last night.

But while she was scrubbing her body she couldn't help but think of Damon. She still couldn't believe how blood healed her whole body…_**his**_blood.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. Yes, he has done some bad things to her and to people she loves but can she really blame him?

I mean he turned the way he is because of what a sick vampire named Katherine did to him.

He became ruthless just to save her and to be with her. I mean love makes people do crazy things.

Plus when he found out she wasn't in the tomb his heart broke.

_If Damon really was as bad as I made him would he really have saved me? _Bonnie thought to herself.

She got out of the shower once the water started to get cold which meant she's been in there for an hr.

She really finished her shower in 20mins but she didn't want to leave.

* * *

Once she got out of the shower and got dressed into grey shorts and a black shirt she went downstairs to eat what her dad cooked while he went off to work.

When she was done she went upstairs and finished the homework she had.

By the time she was done it was 8pm.

She watched some TV until it was 10 and went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

She was having a nightmare about those guys who attacked her. She just kept seeing their faces and them smiling and laughing at her.

She was having the worst nightmare of her life.

Until everything changed and she ended up in a beautiful meadow with clear blue skies, soft green grass and beautiful flowers all around.

Suddenly a figure appeared to be walking towards her but it was too far for her to tell who it was.

But once it got closer she could tell it was a man.

Then once the figure was only a few feet away she saw who it was.

_**Damon.**_

She stood standing, watching him approach her with a smile on his face.

Before she felt scared but now being here and seeing _**him**_ made her feel better.

He reached her and gently took her hand and kissed the back of it while his eyes were on hers.

She blushed and smiled.

He let go and picked a beautiful red tulip and gave it to her.

She took it and inhaled the sweet scent.

He then sat down and laid back. He patted the spot next to him for her to lie next to him and she did.

Once she lied down she looked up at the beautiful sky and watched as clouds went by.

She turned her head and saw Damon on his side with his head in his hand.

He lightly caressed her face with his free hand and whispered, "You are so beautiful Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie blushed and smiled. "Thank You."

He cupped the side of her face with his free hand.

For awhile all they did was stare at each other.

She could get lost in his eyes forever.

She gently placed one of her hands on his face as he closed his eyes under her warm and soft touch.

She smiled. He wasn't cold, he was warm and his skin felt soft.

Her touch sent shock waves through Damon.

* * *

Just then Bonnie woke up in her bed and sat up.

She looked around and saw she was in her room.

She laid back down on her side and clutched her pillow sighing.

She looked out her window and saw a crow on a tree outside looking right at her.

It was like it was watching her and Bonnie knew there was just something about that crow.

But she ignored it and went back to a dreamless sleep.

**Ok well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kind of shorter than the others. **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, sorry if I disappointed you before ): **

**I also apologize if there were any errors anywhere. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Or if you have any suggestion or ideas or questions feel free to ask and or tell me (:**

**Have a Bamon filled day! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in forever. My laptop was acting up on me and I had to get it fixed. Then the day I got it back my grandpa died so I haven't really been in a writing mood. Sorry if this isn't really good, I've been forcing myself to write a little bit. Also I want to thank the people who favored this story and put alerts to this story and for putting me on an author alert list. Stuff like that really makes me smile and happy especially in times like these. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**********I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or its characters. Thats LJSmith and the CW.**

Chapter 6

It was Monday and Bonnie walked to school and had the feeling like something was watching her. She would turn and see a crow flying to the side of her in the sky.

_Now you're really losing it, thinking you're getting stalked by a crow…. _Bonnie thought to herself.

When she got to school so went about her normal routine. But whenever she saw Stefan he kept giving her a worried glance. She understood he was worried but at the same time it was kind of annoying.

When it was lunch time her and her friends talked like everything was completely normal.

Caroline didn't even yell at her for not calling her that night.

_She probably forgot_ Bonnie thought.

But Stefan still kept looking at her. But Bonnie just ignored it and looked away.

For some reason all she could think about was Damon.

All that he did for her that night, it was very non Damon like.

She just couldn't believe what happened. But every time she would try to think about the evil Damon that she used to hate…she just couldn't.

Damon was different now, especially to her.

It's been a week since the attack and every night since then Bonnie's been having nightmares but they would always change into peaceful dreams with her and Damon in that meadow.

On Friday Stefan confronted Bonnie at lunch. Everybody left 5mins early because they all had things to do or people to speak to.

Bonnie got up to leave and walk away but once she got up Stefan got up and walked over to her.

He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, how are you?"

She smiled a small smile back. "Fine, thanks"

"I was worried about you but I decided I better let you get over everything by yourself especially from the angry glares you keep giving me." Stefan smiled a little smile and Bonnie smiled back.

"Thanks and I'm sorry it's just you don't have to worry about me all the time Stefan."

"I know but you're my friend Bonnie and I can't help but worry about you."

"I know, and thanks bestie." She winked and he smiled a genuine smile.

They walked off to class together side by side, smiling; while a black crow stood perched on a tree watching Bonnie laugh at something Stefan was saying.

_Since when did Stefan become good friends with Bonnie? Since when was Stefan even funny?_ Those thoughts plagued at Damon's mind until he realized he sounded jealous and dismissed those thoughts.

After school Bonnie went home and saw a note from her father that he would be gone for a week on business.

As she read the note she started to panic a little.

Yes she had problems sleeping but she still felt somewhat save knowing that her dad was there. But not anymore.

She stayed home all day; she didn't want to go out anymore.

She still went out but it's only during the day when there's light out and she nerves walks by herself anymore.

-Later on she went to bed-

_She was in the woods. She started looking around frantically for something but she didn't know what. _

_It was just important that she find it. _

_She started running and then stopped at the sound of a growl. _

_She stated following the sound even though her mind said not to. _

_As she reached the noise she saw a body on the ground. _

_The moon shone on it and she saw blood._

_She looked up the body and saw a face twisted in agony and pain._

_She automatically recognized the face. _

**Damon!**

_She tried reached a foot away from him but couldn't move. She was stuck for some reason. She watched as he cried out in pain and then finally after sometime he stopped all sounds and movements. _

_He died._

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up and looked at her clock next to her bed.

It was 2:34am.

Next thing she knew she was rushing down the stairs and grabbing her keys and started her car.

She drove to the woods and started following her instant on where to go.

Suddenly she heard that growl from her dream and ran to it not even stopping when she saw the body; she just kept running until she reached it.

She dropped to her knees beside the body.

"Damon" she breathed.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the voice and was shocked at who he saw.

"Bonnie?" he said weakly.

"Oh my god Damon what happened?"

He looked at her with sad eyes. He couldn't tell her what happened; he was too weak.

Besides that he didn't want to tell her what happened since he wasn't entirely sure himself.

"You have to go." He whispered

"No not without you." Bonnie said sternly

"Bonnie it's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late? You're a vampire it's never too late. All you need is some human blood and you'll be good." She said it in a somewhat questioning tone; not entirely sure.

"I'm to wounded and weak to feed. These bullets are killing me."

She looked down and saw 5 holes in his chest.

"Wooden bullets" he whispered.

"How can we get them out?" Bonnie asked with a worried voice.

They looked deep.

He looked at her with pain filled eyes.

"Usually I would be able to have them pop out of me or get it out myself but these bullets were soaked in vervain and have vervain inside the bullet."

Bonnie looked at Damon with tear filled eyes. "Damon we have to get these out!" she shouted.

"I can't" he whispered and closed his eyes.

"How can I?" she asked.

"You can't…just go Bonnie" he said with a sad and pleading voice.

"No."

Bonnie looked at the bullet wounds again and suddenly got an idea on what to do.

"Vervain is only deadly to vampires' right?"

"Yes" Damon answered not sure where this was going.

Suddenly he felt something tearing his shirt open and then something soft land on one of the bullet wounds.

He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side and saw Bonnie bent over his stomach with her mouth on one of the wounds.

Suddenly he saw and felt her start sucking on the wound.

He groaned in pain, it hurt like hell.

Finally Bonnie got a bullet out and Damon felt relief in that one spot.

She did that to all of the bullets and then crawled back to his head.

He looked up at her and saw a beautiful night goddess in the moonlight with her mouth bloody from his blood.

She licked her lips and he felt a little jump in his stomach from watching her do that….knowing it was his blood on her lips.

"Damon, you're not healing!" she shouted looking back and forth from his body to his face.

He looked at her with melancholy eyes and whispered as best as he could "I need blood"

Bonnie looked at him and before she could even give it a second thought she blurted out "drink from me"

He looked at her and his eyes and face got completely serious. "No", he said in a definite tone.

"Damon you have to! There's no one else around and I didn't see any animals around. Plus if did I can't kill one and bring it to you."

"Bonnie I lost a lot of blood. If I feed it's so I can get that blood back. If I drink from you I won't be able to stop myself and ill drain you dry."

Bonnie looked at him for a moment and then whispered "Its ok I know you wouldn't kill me."

Damon looked at her and was about to argue but before he could do anything she took out her keys and opened a little pocket knife and cut her wrist.

The blood came out automatically and Damon looked at her with horror in his eyes.

He was so hungry and her blood smelled so good.

"Bonnie…no…leave. Please leave" he begged her forcing his eyes off her wrist to her face.

"No, I'm not letting you die."

She put her wrist to his mouth.

Damon refrained for about 2 seconds but he couldn't control his hunger anymore and drank from the cut.

**Hey guys I hoped this didn't really suck. Also I just want to thank whoever reads this story. I hope you guys review and tell me how I'm doing and if you like the story so far. **

**Hope all is well with everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**********I do not own any of The Vampire Diaries or its characters. Thats LJSmith and the CW.**

**Author's Note: Ok well I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed! It meant a lot to me. **

**But I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a long time ): **

**Special thanks go out to those's who've reviewed like every chapter so far : **_**Goshikku Seirei**_** , **_**justareader13, Darkness is mystery, Quizas, lynsay, and Danielle Salvatore. **_

**Also about the bullet sucking part, when I was writing it I didn't think about true blood until after I proofread it lol I was wondering if people would think about it as the read it to and well you guys did lol**

**Also I wanna thank those who gave their condolences for my grandpa especially justareader13 and Khatf. You have no idea how hard it was to write….**

**Also to justareader13 hahah I'll try to stop beating myself up just alittle bit less (; lol**

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

Chapter 7

It tasted so good….he felt his strength coming back after each gulp.

Her blood was different…stronger….sweet….better.

Bonnie closed her eyes as he drank.

She didn't expect it to feel…good

She thought it would hurt but at first she felt I tiny little sting but then it was…bliss.

Last time when he attacked her it his fangs caused an unbearable pain. She didn't even think about that when she told him to drink from her until now.

But she pushed that memory back.

It felt so good giving her blood to him. She couldn't explain why but she didn't want to.

All she wanted to do was concentrate on this moment.

He kept drinking and Bonnie started feeling lightheaded.

"Damon", she breathed/half moaned.

He didn't hear her…he couldn't hear anything. All he was concentrating on was her blood.

She opened her eyes. "Damon" she said more forcefully and louder.

Bonnie felt herself slipping, starting to get sleepy.

"Damon, you have to stop. You're taking too much." She said just above a whisper.

She tried to pull her wrist back but he pulled onto it tightly and kept drinking with his eyes closed.

"Damon… stop….please" she pleaded quietly.

She was so weak now.

Damon's eyes snapped open finally hearing her.

She looked so weak and he took his mouth off her cut and let go of her wrist.

She automatically fell backwards on the ground and Damon was beside her instantly.

"Bonnie!" Damon shouted.

He shook her but she wouldn't wake up. She was unconscious.

He put his head against her chest hearing a very faint heartbeat.

He automatically bit down unto his wrist and pried her mouth open.

He squeezed his wrist to get more blood to flow out and go down her throat.

At first he was afraid that it was late but then she started swallowing.

He put his wrist even closer, so now her teeth were on it.

"Bite down and swallow Bonnie" he spoke softly.

Bonnie didn't do it but Damon heard her heartbeat get a little bit stronger.

"Bonnie please I you need to drink more from me" Damon pleaded.

She started to move her mouth a little bit and finally using all her strength she bit down and swallowed.

After a few gulps she felt better and better. Her hands clapped down on his arm trying to get more.

Damon was worried and frightened. Two feelings he hasn't felt in years.

But at the same time he felt some pleasure from her drinking from him.

That pleasure grew as he felt her heartbeat get stronger and stronger.

After a few more gulps she knew she had enough and she was tired.

She stopped drinking and Damon's eyes opened and bore into hers.

He put a hand behind her head and caressed her cheek.

"Bonnie" he whispered softly.

"Damon" she replied quietly. "I'm so tired." She whispered.

"Shhh its ok, you can go to sleep now." He whispered to her.

With that said she closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep with Damon's image being all she saw when she closed her eyes.

He lifted her up into her arms and held her close to his chest as he ran.

He ran to Bonnie's house and woke her from her sleep enough for her to invite him in.

He then went up stairs to her bedroom and laid her on her bed.

He looked at her sleeping form for long time then turned to leave when he heard her stirring in her bed.

"Damon?" Bonnie said sheepishly.

He turned and saw her looking at him with blinking eyes.

She finally adjusted her eyes to see him half turned at her door.

"Please don't go" she whispered.

She didn't know why she said it. She was too tired to think at all.

All she knew was that she felt safe with Damon and would sleep better with him there.

He grinned a little grin and walked over to her bed.

He wasn't sure if him lying down would make her uncomfortable and there was a chair in her room but it was covered with junk.

She looked at him under heavy lids and whispered "you can lie down if you want."

He looked at her for a moment then kicked his shoes off and laid down next to her.

As soon as he did he turned his head to a deep sleep induced Bonnie.

The moonlight shone through her window and made her look like a midnight goddess.

After awhile Bonnie snuggled closer to Damon and put her head on his chest.

Damon put a hand around her and put his nose to her hair to inhale her sweet scent.

He laid there and thought about the whole night.

But it's not so much the fact that he got attacked or by what is what bothered him.

It was the fact that Bonnie came and **saved** _**him **_**again**.

First from the tomb and then at the building saving him from the fire and now tonight.

He's never needed anyone to save him. But it's always her saving him.

Not only that, he's been protective with her tonight. He was afraid of what attacked him might come back for her.

He's also shared his blood with her twice already.

He's never shared that much with anyone else.

_What's happening to me? _he thought.

But before he could give it anymore thought Bonnie started stirring a little bit and whispered, "_Damon_?"

"Shh I'm here, its ok go back to sleep." He whispered to her ear.

She found comfort in his voice and fell right back to sleep and landed in her magical meadow.

**Hope you enjoyed it and hope to hear from you guys (:**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait! But heres chapter 8 (:

**Chapter 8**

Bonnie woke up in the morning and found herself alone. At first she thought that everything was a dream but she knew it wasn't. She could just feel it.

_But maybe it was?_ She thought.

She turned over and a smell hit her.

Bourbon, Scotch, old spice and the forest.

She knew that was Damon's scent and she knew last night happened.

But then she felt a little sad with him not being there when she woke up.

She got up and felt a breeze.

_Did I open the window last night? _

* * *

Damon watched her sleep and fell asleep with her in his arms.

It felt nice and when he woke up he still had her in his arms and he smiled.

It felt so nice…..

Suddenly Damon realized that he was smiling and quickly took that smile off and shook the feeling off.

Carefully he slipped out from under her and quietly got up and put his shoes and jacket on that he took off.

He walked over to her window but before he left he looked at her one last time.

She looked so peaceful and he just found himself staring and sat at her window's ledge watching.

When he saw her stir he quickly got up and left swiftly.

When he arrived home Stefan was at the stairs instantly watching Damon come in.

"Where were you last night?"

Damon closed the door and walked over to the living room, to the bar.

"What are you my parole officer?"

" I might as well be since all you seem to do is get into trouble and besides that you probably wouldn't be on parole, you'd most likely be in prison for life or already put on death row."

"Saint Stefan just became a smartass….not good at all. Everybody knows that's my job."

Stefan smirked and moved closer to Damon then stopped.

He sniffed the air deeply to make sure his nose wasn't tricking him.

"Why do you smell like Bonnie?"

Stefan moved even closer circling Damon and sniffing him.

"Her scents all over….Damon what did you do to her?"

Stefan stood in front of Damon brooding hoping not to hear what he fears the most.

"Nothing the little with is fine, we just….(he looked at Stefan and decided to have some fun) spent the night together."

Damon technically told the truth…just half of it.

"That not funny Damon, serious what happened? What did you do to Bonnie?"

"Exactly what I said and you'd think you'd be worried about me being with her since she's a witch and can set me on fire but nope your only worried about her and she's not even family…I'm hurt Stefan."

Damon put his hand to his chest and faked an hurt expression.

"Well since you appear to be in one piece and that your still your…..well yourself you seem fine. Plus Bonnie has become an important person to me, one I do not tend on losing because of you again."

"Are you talking about Lexi? Seriously Stefan? Well if its any cancellation I like bonnie a lot better then Lexi."

Stefan gave Damon a glare that was close to a death glare but not quite it.

Damon poured himself a drink and sipped it turning to Stefan.

" But if you even care about me as in your brother, I may have you know I was attacked last night."

That took Stefan back and Damon smirked at shocking Stefan.

"What do you mean attacked?"

"What else would I mean? Gosh Stefan you would think going to school for centuries would help you learn the meaning of some words."

"Be seriously Damon please."

"No no that's your job not mine and I do not want to switch. No offence Stefan but I don't wanna get a brooding expression imprinted on my face like yours."

Stefan glared at Damon. "What happened last night?"

"Well if you must know. I was out in the woods on my way home from…(Damon smirked thinking of his meal and the fun time they had) well anyway I was on my way home and then suddenly out of nowhere I heard something. I scanned the area and there was nothing. So I just figured it was one of your furry meals.(Damon's voice then turned cold) I just took one step then I was pushed down onto the ground. Then I was being slammed against all these trees and next thing I know I'm being strangled by some force that I couldn't see. Finally I was shot 5 times with wooden bullets."

Damon didn't tell Stefan all the details because he didn't want Stefan knowing everything especially the part about Bonnie being there.

After speaking Damon drowned his drink and poured another one. He was furious. His eyes were black and he vowed that if that thing whatever the hell it was going to pay.

Stefan was brooding and then spoke up after a few minuets of silence.

"You were able to come out it without a scratch? The attacked must have wounded you and I'm guessing you used some your strength to pop the bullets out?" Stefan asked wary.

Damon looked at Stefan annoyed. _He ask way to many questions for one single person._ Damon thought.

"Yes I did and yes I was and I did."

"Damon let me get this straight you were attacked and wounded and then you were out all night and you have _Bonnie's _scent all over you."

"Yes Stefan…I really need to have a talk with your school. Clearly either their doing something wrong or you need to go take slower classes."

"Stop joking, what did you do Damon? Did you go get a snack and forced Bonnie to have you feed from her? Please tell me she's still alive Damon…so help me if some thing happened…"

Stefan didn't get to finish since Damon interrupted him furiously.

"Or what Stefan? God Stefan do you really think I would hurt Bonnie? First off I did go and get a meal. First I feed from some of your animal friends and then I decided to go get a real meal and drank from some delicious brunette." Damon lied.

Stefan was shocked by his brothers behavior but continued anyway.

"But that still doesn't explain why you smell like Bonnie" Stefan asked warily.

Damon groaned and rolled his eyes. "Because saint Stefan even though you haven't been getting any lately doesn't mean I haven't and last night I spotted Bonnie and she had one to many drinks and was lonely and I was more then happy to….oblige her." Damon smirked at his lie.

"Bonnie doesn't drink…"

"The old Bonnie doesn't drink but after all that's happened in this town she's changed." Damon said interrupting his brother.

Stefan couldn't counter this one since it was true.

Stefan couldn't believe it. One something is out there that's strong that it was able to harm Damon and then the fact that he…slept with Bonnie.

Damon left Stefan standing there and went up to his room. Once he go there he stripped his clothes off and decided to take a shower.

Damon thought about his whole confrontation with Stefan. He hated how Stefan thought he would kill bonnie and he was a little aggravated at how important she is to Stefan and lastly angry just thinking about what attacked him….he shook the memories away.

He would have to go and see Bonnie and tell her that Stefan doesn't know all about last night and her _real_ involvement. He grinned at the last part on just imagining her reaction to what he told Stefan they did last night.

* * *

Bonnie was up and about inside the house when suddenly she felt different emotions go through her. Hatred, aggravation, jealousy, and anger that makes you wanna kill.

Bonnie just stood in her living room having these emotions take her and when anger hit she throw a lamp and broke it.

Finally a final emotion came and she found herself giggling and giddy. She didn't know why but she was. She didn't know what was happening but it was scaring her. These emotions didn't feel like her or _hers_ they felt different and like they were meant for someone else…

**Dont hate me lol. I know you guys waited way to long for this chapter but hopefully you can forgive me.**

**Hope all is well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So to make up for the long wait on the last chapter i decided to write this on up quick as an apology (:**

**Chapter 9**

Bonnie stood there in her living room for a couple of minuets so confused. She then decided she should probably cleaned up the mess she made with the lamp. She told herself once she was done she'll figure out what happened. But when she was putting the broom and dust pan away she heard the doorbell ring.

She went to answer it and was surprised at the visitor.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

Damon opened his mouth as in disbelief. "Bonnie cant I just stop by and say hi to a friend?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know we were friends and besides I don't feel like _if_ you even had friends you would visit them on a wime."

Damon fringed hurt again. "Bonnie after all the times we've shared…you don't think we're friends?"

Bonnie crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Damon I don't think friends try to get something from the other then try to kill said person for breaking said thing and then saving that person from…well saving me and then me saving you and you saving me again."

"Really? I would think after all that we'd be BFF's!"

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle at his exclamation and the fact that he said Bff in general.

Damon grinned then smirked. " you know your right everything that's happened to us has been a traumatic experience and during times like that people tend to get closer together."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows at him a curious and confused look on her face at where he was going with this.

"Close..close enough to spend a romantic night together after one of us gets drunk and the other one of us being a man and all takes advantage of said drunk girl."

Bonnie's eye brows rose and her eyes opened wider in a "what the hell is he talking about" face.

"Damon are you talking about us? Because I'm pretty sure that was never happened."

Damon grinned. "of course you wouldn't remember….you had so much to drink that night…(Damon closes his eyes) You were so willing…mmm I love the way you look when your…"

Bonnie smacked is arm. " Shut up! That so never happened. I don't really drink and when I do its never that bad especially to the point where I don't remember what happened the night before."

"Your right you wouldn't forget the night before especially if you spent it with me. I'm _unforgettable_." he spoke in a seductive tone.

Bonnie scoffed. "Your right you are unforgettable..your like a annoying mosquito that wont go away. Ha funny thing is both of you only annoy to get blood."

Damon grinned at her. "oh but I only annoy you"

"true which makes me ask this again. What do you want Damon?"

Damon leans closer to her. " _I want to suck your blood!" _he said in a fake Dracula voice.

Bonnie leaned back at his closeness but came forward again putting her head on his chest laughing hysterically.

Damon was chuckling, his hands on her back.

When Bonnie finally calmed down she looked up and Damon was looking down at her with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. Bonnie just then realized how close they were and stepped back and Damon removed his hands and that when she registered that his hands were they in the first place.

It got silent and Bonnie averted her gaze getting a little uncomfortable. Damon smirked at her being indomitable. He found it amusing.

"If I were you I wouldn't go try got for any Dracula scenes anytime soon." Bonnie said breaking the silence with a small smile playing on her lips.

Damon frowned. " you don't like my impression?"

Bonnie put her hands behind her back and shook her head like a little girl while biting her bottom lip with laughter in her eyes.

Damon couldn't help but let out a little smile at that.

A few seconds after that it got silent again. Bonnie sighed.

"Damon can you please tell me why you're here now?" Bonnie asked.

Damon went back to grinning. "Well if you must know. I ran into Stefan this morning and he was curious on what happened last night and I might have twisted the story a little bit?" Damon said using his fingers to show a small amount.

Bonnie crossed her arms. "How little are we talking here?"

"Little as in little or _really little as in Stefan's size?" Damon asked gesturing down to his pants._

Bonnie glares at him to be serious.

"Damon…" Bonnie says in a impatient tone.

"Ok ok" Damon says holding up his hands in surrender. " I came home this morning and Stefan asked me where have I been all night being the mom he is and he smelled your scent on me seeing how he has a good scent being a vampire and all. Anyway he wanted to know why I smelled like you and to my defense I said the only logical thing that would explain why your scent was all over me…" Damon said.

Bonnie raised her eyes brows for him to continue.

Damon smirked for his revealing. "Well I told him we spent the night together…"

" YOU WHAT!" Bonnie screamed.

Damon grinned trying not to laugh.

" I cant believe you did that…"

"Hey I told you that's the only reason that your scent would be on me. "

"I don't understand why you wouldn't just tell Stefan what happened last night?"

"I did tell Stefan what happened. I Told him I was attacked and then I feed and ran into a drunk you and slept with you. I didn't want him know you were there."

"Why?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Because that would mean I would have to tell him I couldn't save myself." Damon whispered.

**Reviews are nice and ****Hoped you liked it (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY I haven't been able to update ): But I was able to this little chapter. Its short and I'm sorry about that but it's all I could get done and I figured you guys would rather have this then nothing. Also sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter 10**

Bonnie stood speechless. She just froze. She had no words to say. But then again can you blame her? Damon Salvatore the guy who lives a life on no regrets and does whatever he wants and whoever he wants for that matter just revealed a part of himself to her.

He's the guy who would never admit anything without force.

Damon let her in on a secret no one would ever know because that's a secret he would never tell.

It was….impossible.

But here he was standing on her porch admitting he wasn't strong enough to save himself; he was weak…

D.P.O.V

_She's just standing there._

_She hasn't moved a muscle. _

_Her mouth is open a little from shock and it looks like she wants to use it but cant. \_

_Her eyes…they hold so much compassion but disbelief at the same time._

_I wish she would just say something._

_I __**can't**__ take this._

With one swift motion Damon was gone and Bonnie stood there blinking stunned at his abrupt leave and by the fact she didn't even blink but she thought she must have since he left so fast, it was like he disappeared out of thin air.

Bonnie let out a breath she didn't even know she held and went back inside the house.

She sat down and just replayed their conversation over and over again. Only Damon can make a person laugh, get confused, annoyed, humored, mad, and then leave them completely stunned.

All she did was sit there for an hr until she finally got tired and went up to her room.

There she fell onto her bed and stayed there in silence. Soon sleep started creeping in and she decided a nap was what she needed.

When she woke up she realized her nap wasn't really a nap since she went to bed around sometime in the afternoon and it was now 10pm.

She went downstairs and fixed herself some dinner since she was hungry.

While she ate her mind wandered back to her conversation with Damon which she forgot all about until now.

When she washed her dishes she was still thinking about it until it hit her.

The reason he left to fast was _her_.

He revealed a huge thing to her and she **stood there **like an idiot.

He must hate himself for telling her now…and an angry Damon isn't a good thing.

Bonnie turned the water off and wiped her hands. She then grabbed her car keys and walked out the house.

She got in her car and starting driving to the Salvatore boarding house…to Damon.

**Ok so I now its short and again I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry it's a sucky chapter to but its really all I could get done =/**

**Ok but on a more interesting note did u guys see the last episode! **

**Do not continue if you don't want it ruined.**

**OMG ok so I felt to bad cause its like every guy Bonnie likes…something just happens to them…poor Bonnie its like she's meant to be alone ):**

**But then again maybe it's just a sign that Bonnie shouldn't waste her time on guys since she hasn't found **_**the one**_** or just hasn't realized who it is yet…. (;**

**Lol but I also feel bad for Stefan I mean the part with him and Caroline was sweet and I killed me when he lied to her saying he didn't know why Katherine did that to her.**

**And poor Caroline! She's such a lively person….I mean she can still be but a vampire life just isn't for her…and then poor matt! Now he's even deeper into the supernatural world….**

**Also I loved the whole Jeremy and Damon bonding moment it was like awe lol**

**But the part that got me the most of course the part where Bonnie sets Damon on fire! Like I out loud was like Bonnie what are you doing! How is Damon going to want you more if your gona kill him! Lol**

**But it's Bonnie and she did keep her word and you can't blame her. Plus it shows Damon that he can't mess with her and I think it might make him admire her more I guess you could say? Idk but sorry for this whole rambling thing lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: AH sorry for the late update. I know you all hate me but seriously its hard to get writing time in and when i do i jsut dont like what i write. **

**Ok so I REALLY want to thank everyone whos reviewed! I usually personally thank everyone who does but I didnt have time latley and i would forget and other stupid exuses. So im sorry to all those who have reviewed and I havent personally thanked you. **

**To everyone who reads my story i also want to thank you guys. I know I've been a pain with the updates but you guys still favorite and subcribe and it means alot (:**

**Ah anyway without any further a due heres chapter 11. (:**

**Chapter 11**

Bonnie didn't even knock on the door. She just walked right in.

She felt bad for how she acted with Damon.

Luckily for her Damon was in the living room on the couch drinking…what Bonnie

doesn't know but it of course had some type of alcohol in it knowing Damon.

Before Bonnie could even speak Damon opened his mouth.

"What do you want?" Damon asked without even turning to look at her.

"I wanted to apologize", Bonnie replied staying where she stood.

"Don't. You have no reason to. I take back what I said." Damon said still not looking towards her.

"Damon, you don't need to do that. I'm sorry for what happened…"

"Yea well I'm sorry I ever said what I said and that I told don't need to apologize for anything because you didn't do anything. SO I suggest you leave." Damon said cutting Bonnie off.

But Bonnie being Bonnie she just stood her ground. "But that's exactly why I have to apologize. I did absolutely nothing." Bonnie replied walking towards him ignoring the last part of what he said.

Bonnie stood diagonally in front of Damon but Damon still wouldn't look at her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Damon,I'm sorry . "

"Me to" Damon said quietly while staring at the fire place.

It got silent and Bonnie stood there willing Damon to look at her with her eyes but he wouldn't.

"Oh my god Damon, look at me!" Bonnie shouted while moving closer to him and in front of his view of the fire place.

Damon just kept staring ahead even though she was blocking his view. He refused to look at her face. He didn't want to see the sympathy and pity he was sure he'd find on her face.

Bonnie let out a sigh. "Ok, don't look at me, but just listen. Please."

She paused for a second to make sure she had his attention even though he still wouldn't look at her.

"Damon, I know you don't want to hear this but I am truly sorry for how I reacted. You were kind enough to let me in on a part of you and I know that, that's not an easy thing for you to do. So I want to thank you for confiding in _**me**_. By you telling me that it shows that you trust or trusted me. A trust a really hope I didn't lose already. But for what you told me earlier…Damon I know your always the one who has a plan, the strong one; in simple terms a man. But Damon a real man isn't afraid to admit he's wrong and definitely isn't afraid to admit when he's right. But a real man also isn't afraid to admit when he needs help…..We all do sometimes."

When Bonnie finished talking she just looked at Damon who still wouldn't look at her but you could he was digesting everything she said.

After a minute or two Bonnie spoke again.

"Bye Damon." Bonnie said with a small smile.

Bonnie started towards the door.

When she was about to grab the door handle she stopped.

"Thank You."

Bonnie turned around and saw Damon standing only a few feet away from her. Looking at her with sincere eyes.

Bonnie smiled. "No, Damon. Thank You."

With that Bonnie turned around and left.

**Ah i hope you guys dont hate me to much now and i hope you liked the update even though it was kinda short.**

**Also sorry if there were any mistakes! **

**Ok so heres my ramble part. **

**Do Not Read if you dont want parts of the last episode ruined.**

**I Just loved the last episode! I was like going crazy during the whole stefan going into the well that ends up being filled of vervain to get the stone part. I was also like omg with the whole jenna stabbing herself part. **

**Damn Katherine.**

**I also feel bad about Damon killing Mason. I liked Mason. ):**

**But hey at lease we had our bamon scenes (;**

**Oh also if you guys have any ideas on what i should do for the next chapter or just a future chapter in general msg me (:**

***Reviews = Love* (:**

**Hope all is well! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Wow I havent updated in a long time and im so sorry like its not even funny. But i still want to thank all for favorited and reviewed and subcribed as usual you all are the best! I also really want to thank those who continue to read even with my being a loser with the slow updates latley. SO a big thank you to you guys and anyone who reads my story. ****Also sorry for any mistakes. I think I got them all but if i didnt sorry.**

**I do not own anything.**

Bonnie was in math class bored out of her mind. When she looked out the window her eyes landed on a tree where a crow stood perched on a tree. It looked like it was watching her.

_There's something off about that crow... _Bonnie thought to herself.

Just then the bell rang.

She got up and grabbed her stuff and when she looked back at the window the crow was still there; staring.

"Bonnie is there something you need?" Mr.G her math teacher asked.

"Oh no. Sorry I was just leaving." Bonnie replied smiling and walking towards the door.

* * *

When she got to lunch everyone was there already.

"BONNIE!" Her best friend Elena called to her, pointing to the seat she saved next to her.

Bonnie smiled and walked over and sat down.

"Hey Lena"

"Hey Bon-Bon"

"Bonnie", Stefan greeted sitting across from them.

"Stefan", Bonnie greeted back.

"So Bonnie I heard you and Stefan have been bonding lately." Elena stated.

Bonnie looked at Stefan. "Yea, I guess we have."

Stefan smiled.

"Well, good because I need my best friend and my boyfriend to be on the best of terms." Elena said simply.

"Yea, it would suck if we both hated each other and you had to pick one of us even though we all know you'd pick me", Bonnie said jokingly.

"I don't know Bonnie I know Elena loves you but Elena has said I am a pretty good kisser."

"Psshh Elena's told me that to."

"Really?" Stefan, Matt, and Tyler all said at the same time.

Elena hit Bonnie's shoulder while they both laughed and Caroline hit Matt's bicep for being interested in the answer.

But they never answered. They just ate and exchanged looks while trying not to laugh. Especially when they were having a conversation about Mr. Dennis a teacher of theirs who had a big pimple on his forehead and Tyler interrupted asking them again not being able to get it off his mind.

When lunch ended Bonnie spent an extra minuet finishing her sandwich while everyone left.

After stuffing the rest of her food in her mouth she walked to the garbage can with her trash while drinking her soda.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you'd be a Pepsi person"

Bonnie turned to the side, eyebrows up at the person who was questioning her drinking choice.

"What's that supposed to mean Damon?

Damon smirked. "Nothing. You just seem like a Pepsi person. To me it's like a goody tushoes drink compared to coke."

Bonnie made her "what?" face but let it go.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as soon as the bell for her next class rang. Anyone else who stayed the extra couple of minuets they have between classes started all leaving.

"I was bored."

"So you come to a high school. Yea, that's not weird at all." Bonnie said sarcastically.

Damon grinned.

Just then Bonnie realized the bell she ignored was the bell for her next class. Now she was late for class and is going to probably have detention later.

"Ugh, thanks Damon now you made me late to class", Bonnie said turning around to walk back to the school doors.

But as soon as she did Damon was in front of her. Really close to her in fact.

"Don't go." He said leaning in a little bit.

Bonnie stepped back to but some space between them. She doesn't know why but it suddenly felt harder to breath.

"What do you mean don't go?" she asked.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I mean don't go to class. That way you won't be late." Damon said like it was simple

Bonnie's mouth opened.

"You want me to skip class?"

Damon grinned at her reaction. "Well actually I want you to skip the rest of the day."

"To do what?" Bonnie asked.

"Hangout with me obviously" Damon simply stated like it was so obvious.

Bonnie laughed. "You're serious?"

Damon fringed hurt. "And here I thought you'd be happy to get the chance to hangout with the one and only."

Bonnie shook her head with a little smile on her lips.

She has skipped class before but only with Elena and Caroline.

_But it is only 3 more classes...and I do have a test next period that I studied little for in the morning but gave up on knowing I wouldn't be able to memorize my notes. But it's technically not my fault I didn't study since I forgot about the test. But I don't think Miss.P will be so understanding plus I can't really afford to bomb on it..._

"Fine."

Damon's eyebrows shot up. He didn't expect her to say yes well this soon anyway...

"Well then follow me." Damon said with a grin spreading on his face while they walked to his car.

* * *

They ended up at the mall.

Damon asked her where she wanted to go and she thought about it and said the mall.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Are you saying that because I'm a girl?" Bonnie asked pretending to be a little offended.

Damon grinned. "That's exactly why."

So that's how they ended up at a popular mall a next town over.

It usually takes 20 minuets to get there without traffic but it only took them really 7 minuets with the way Damon drives. But Bonnie only noticed how fast they went by looking out the window and seeing everything go by way to fast. But being in the car you couldn't feel the speed at all.

So they walked side by side through the mall. Of course getting looks by women looking at Bonnie probably wondering if she's supposed to be in school then by other girls who probably ditched to wondering if she ditched and then they all of course looked at Damon...well because it's Damon.

Bonnie hated to admit this but Damon was good looking. That was something she couldn't deny.

"So what are we doing here?" Damon asked after a few moments of silence.

"I need to find a Christmas present for my dad." Bonnie said.

"Oh." Was all Damon said.

They kept walking with Bonnie somewhat window shopping for her dad.

They went into a men's store with the intent of Bonnie trying to find something. She was looking at one section while Damon was at the other.

"Find anything yet?" Damon asked sneaking up behind her.

She jumped a little and just shook her head.

"No. I can't think of anything to get him and I really want something good."

"Just get him a shirt or something."

"No I need something really good."

"Why?"

"So he's glad to be back home." Bonnie whispered casting her eyes down.

Damon knows that Bonnie and her dad are close but not really really close, especially with her dad working all the time.

"Why do you say that?" Damon asked looking at her.

She walked over to a rack of golf clubs.

"It's just really hard on him during the holidays. He and my mom used to have all these traditions and it was always their favorite time of the year as it usually is for everyone else. But when they would bring up a lot of old memories they were usually during the holidays. So let's just say the holidays aren't his favorite time of the year anymore. He tires to hide it though. He'll try to act happy for me but I can tell he'd rather be someplace else"

Damon didn't say anything but just looked at her. She looked somewhat venerable at that moment. She reveled something to him that no one really knew. Elena could see it but she knows Bonnie never really wanted to talk about it, so they didn't.

Bonnie ended up buying a nice looking winter coat that was extremely warm when you wore it. She knew her dad needed a good winter coat but hated wearing the huge big puffy ones. So this one was just perfect.

* * *

After that they left the mall ; Damon drove her back to her house. When they got into the drive way instead of getting out she just sat there.

"Thank You." she said.

"For what?"

"Taking me...and for listening,"

He looked at her. "No problem."

It grew silent.

"Well you really shouldn't be thanking me since I technically had you skip school with is technically a no-no." Damon said.

Bonnie looked at him and laughed. She went to grab the door handle but just as she was about to touch it the door opened with Damon holding it.

She smirked at him and grabbed his hand to get out. When she stood they were very close to each other. Only their breath between them.

They just stared at each other for a moment.

"You know you're not so much of a demon as much as you think you are."

"Is that so? Says the president of the Damon is the worst club?"

Bonnie laughed and looked away then back to him. "Well Damon you do tend to amaze so I don't see how you're surprised."

Damon leaned his head to the side then back in place looking away. "Well that is true so I can't really blame..."

He stopped just as he felt soft lips hit his cheek.

He closed his eyes briefly then opened them as those lips started to leave his check. He watched Bonnie lean back and smile.

"Thank you, Damon."

With that she walked up her porch and went inside her house.

Damon stood there frozen. He even touched his cheek wondering if he imagined it. But just then it started to snow and Damon smirked a little bit and got in his car and drove home.

**I hope this chapter somewhat makes you guys happy. I did it since its obviously the holidays lol.**

**I plan on hopefully having alittle christmas present chapter up mybe next week? **

**Hope all is well and that you guys dont hate me lol!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N ok so since I already had this done I decided you all have been so good this year (especially with my story lol) that i would give you an early christmas present.**

**For the people reading my other story I am focusing on this one alittle more so thats why I havent really been updating it as much.**

**As usual thanks to all the readers and subcribers and people who put me and my stories on alert!**

**Sorry for any mistakes i try to get them all but I do miss some sometimes**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you all have a wonderful holiday (:**

**I Do Not Own Anything**

**Chapter 13**

It was Christmas Eve.

A joyous and happy day all around.

It was the day before Christmas!

But for Bonnie Bennett Christmas Eve was really special.

It was the day her dad came home and stayed home for the holidays. Though it's only for a little while she knew she had him all to herself for those couple of days. That's her Christmas present every year. Her dad.

Although it's also a hard time for them both especially Mr. Bennett with not being able to continue precise traditions with his wife its still quality father daughter time.

So that's why if you were at the airport that was 3 towns over from Mystic Falls you would have seen a lot of people. But you would also have seen a very happy joyful Bonnie Bennett waiting for her present to arrive.

Bonnie was watching everyone depart the plane. There were so much people there that she didn't spot her father.

She decided to call him, only to realize that she forgot her cell phone at Elena's house earlier.

She searched and searched but could not find her dad anywhere.

Luckily she had some change in jacket pocket and used a pay phone to call her dad's cell phone that she of course had memorized in case of situations like this one.

When he father picked up on the 5th ring like he always did with numbers he didn't recognize Bonnie smiled while she talked.

"Hey daddy it's me Bonnie, I'm using a pay phone."

"Bonnie…" her father tried to interrupt.

"It's a long story but where are you" Bonnie continued.

"Bon-Bon" her dad tried again.

"I don't see you. I'm by baggage claim…"

"Bonnie. Stop and listen." Her dad said a little louder and more authorative.

Bonnie listened and became silent waiting for her father to continue and tell her where he is.

"Bonnie I want to tell you something first before I see you."

"Ok." She said a little wary.

"I won't be home for as long as I usually am. My holiday vacation is cut a little short."

"Ok." Bonnie kind of expected that but was just hoping it wouldn't happen. Her father works 3 times more now and he's happy at work and since he doesn't want to join the unemployment party; cutting your vacation time makes him look better to the bosses. She gets it.

"Ok. So we won't have that many days together its whatever. But where are you? I still don't see you anywhere."

"Bonnie I tried calling you at home and on your cell…"

"Yea I left home earlier since I knew how the traffic was getting here and I left my cell at Lena's house by mistake." Bonnie said interrupting her father. "So where are you so I can meet you?"

"Bonnie you can't meet me."

Bonnie smiled and laughed. "What are talking about?"

It grew silent on the phone as realization dawned on Bonnie's face.

"Your not coming are you?"

"No."

That one word made Bonnie's heart ache and she felt tears already falling down her face.

"Bonnie I'm sorry its just the holidays are a busy time and you know how much the bosses count on me and if I want to move up in the company this is going to get me there…"

"Fine dad." Bonnie interrupted proud of herself for not letting her voice crack.

"Bonnie…" he father said in a sad tone.

"Merry Christmas daddy, I love you."

"Bonnie wait…"

With that Bonnie Bennett hung up on her father and made her way through a crowd of people meeting loved ones which made her feel sick.

* * *

"Stefan why are you so amazing?" Elena asked her boyfriend as they were getting ready to leave Elena's house to go to the annual Lockwood Christmas Eve party.

They didn't plan on staying they only had to do their mystic falls resident duty and stop by to say hi. The party's really more for the adults then the kids anyway.

Stefan wrapped his hands around her waist. "I don't know how did you get so lucky?"

Elena laughed and smacked his chest. "Shut up"

"Make me" Stefan countered.

"Ah hem" Damon interrupted. "If you two don't mind I'd like to get going."

"Damon's right we have to leave soon." Stefan said to Elena

"Ok oh but before we go I need to go to Bonnie's and return her cell because she forgot it here."

"Ok" Stefan agreed. "Is she coming with us?"

"Yes, is the little witch coming with us tonight?" Damon asked Elena.

Elena gave him a look for his nickname for Bonnie and turned to Stefan.

"I don't know. He dad kept calling her cell and I answered and it turns out he's not coming home for Christmas. I called Bonnie at home a couple of minutes ago and she said she didn't think she was and I asked if she wanted me to come over but she said she didn't really want any company but would like her cell left in the mailbox."

"Poor Bonnie" Stefan commented.

"Yea, I know" Elena replied.

Damon stood there his face saddened for the witch then blank so he didn't let any thing out to the other two people in the room.

"Why don't I go and drop off Bonnie's phone?"

Stefan and Elena looked at Damon.

"No." Elena said automatically.

"Hey I'm only thinking about this time wise. You're not ready yet since you and Stefan keep messing around and I have to go a feed anyway. _SO_ why don't I go out feed, drop off the cell, and meet you at the party?"

"Ok." Stefan said seeing the logic.

* * *

Bonnie was curled up in her bed crying with Pandora playing some sad music in the background.

She got up and went to her mirror. What she saw made her cry even more. She saw her face red and wet with tears, her eyes puffy. Not a look she liked seeing herself in at all.

She calmed herself down. She was able to stop herself from crying. She was using all her strength to keep the tears at bay. She turned off her music sine wasn't helping her at all and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some water.

She shakily poured herself a glass of water and drank it greedily.

Just then she heard a knock at her door.

* * *

Damon reached her front porch steps when he heard movement within the house. He saw the downstairs light go on and saw Bonnie walk down her stairs and enter the kitchen. He didn't know if he planned on seeing her or letting her be alone like she wanted. But he knew she wouldn't come downstairs to open the door but now seeing her already downstairs he found himself knocking on her door.

* * *

Bonnie heard the knock and stood where she was. She knew it was probably Elena coming to check on her. But she honestly didn't want to see or talk to Elena right now. Bonnie doesn't know why but she feels like she can't talk to Elena or anyone about this right now.

She stood perfectly quiet but the knocking continued and she knew Elena probably saw her turn on the downstairs light and knows she _one_ awake and _two _only a few feet away from the door.

Bonnie walked over to the door as the knocking came again. Before she opened the door she closed her eyes and took a very deep and shaky breath.

She opened her eyes and opened the door.

What she saw shocked her. Instead of Elena it was Damon. Damon who when he saw her wore an expression that was unreadable but held sincere eyes. Bonnie doesn't know why but he did.

"Damon" Bonnie spoke in a somewhat quiet voice not wanting to have to speak louder since she knew her voice would break and so would she.

"Bonnie" Damon said in a calm voice but with hints of worry.

He took her in. Her ruffled hair from rolling around in her bed. Her big puffy eyes from crying and her stained cheeks from the river of tears that flowed down them before he showed up.

Bonnie knew he was taking her in. She saw his eyes focus on certain parts of her face and knew he saw all that see she saw in the mirror only a few minuets ago. She saw his expression change into one of sadness worry and compassion.

She closed her eyes knowing she was close to breaking again. She didn't notice that a tear came down her face until she opened her eyes to the feeling of Damon's thumb wiping it away.

The rest of his hand held her cheek. Just that little gesture broke her. Before she knew it the tears rushed back and her knees went weak but Damon was quick and caught her.

Bonnie was clinging to Damon as she wept on his shirt. Damon held her and smoothed her hair and kept repeating the same line over and over again.

"Shhh its ok. It's ok. Shhh"

"Let's go inside" he whispered to her ear. She nodded and let him lead her inside the house and close the door behind them.

Bonnie started wiping away her tears and gave out a little sad laugh.

"Ugh I'm sooo sorry you have to see this." She saw his shirt. "Oh I'm so sorry Damon I ruined your shirt, I'll go get you a new one." Bonnie said as she started to go around him but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Bonnie I'm fine. It's nothing. Are you ok?" Damon asked with a voice that was so sincere it brought back tears to Bonnie's eyes. She bit her lip to hold in her tears and shook her head yes.

Damon gave her a look that said he knew she was lying. He moved closer and put both hands on her forearms. "Bonnie any man who doesn't want to spend Christmas yet alone a day with you is crazy."

Bonnie let out a little sad smile and let Damon hold her close as the tears started to fall again.

Damon took her to the couch and let her cry on his chest again. He held her as she cried. He knew she's not only crying for what happened today but for it all. For all the times her father has let her down. A feeling he knows all to well.

"Its ok shhh I'm here." Is all Damon kept repeating.

"I don't understand why I'm not enough for him. What's wrong with me?" Bonnie asked in a horse voice.

Damon grabbed her face. And looked her dead in the eye.

"I want you to listen to me. I_**never**_want to hear those words come out of _**your**_ mouth **again**. You're not the problem, **he** is. Your a smart, beautiful woman and not to mention one powerful witch. You're a Bennett which means your one of the best. And nobody can take that away from you. Do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded and as Damon searched her eyes for any signs of uncertainty.

She laid her head back against his chest and together they sat on the couch together in a peaceful silence.

"Thank you" Bonnie whispered after some time has passed. Damon just held her a little tighter.

* * *

After a little while Bonnie fell into a restless sleep. Damon carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

He lightly laid her on her bed and covered her with the sheets.

As soon as he was about to go through the door she started to stir.

"Damon?"

"I'm here Bonnie"

She saw him in the door way with the light on in the hallway helping her see.

"What time is it?" she asked feeling like it had been hours since she passed out.

Damon checked his cell. "Midnight."

"Oh" Bonnie said with a yawn.

"Gets some sleep Bonnie."

He didn't have to tell her twice since she was already drifting back to sleep.

He went over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Merry Christmas Bonnie."

As he went through the door pulling it closed behind him he stopped as he heard a whisper.

"Merry Christmas Damon"

He smiled and closed the door behind him.

**Hope you liked it!**

**and heres a tiny little ramble part.**

**So I dont know about you guys but im actually really the whole Jermey and Bonnie thing thats been happening. I read some fanfics on them before being able to see it but not being crazy about it. But seeing it on the show is making it look better and better. Dont get me wrong i love Bamon but i find Bonnie and Jermey to be cute**

**Also is it just me or are the writers showing was less and less Bamon so we can stop seeing that obvious spark between them so we can kind of leave it alone and stop bugging them for more bamon lol?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So i was sick for a week and had to stay home and was able to get a chapter done! Yay! lol**

**As usual thanks for all the reivews and favorites and alerts! You guys rock! **

**Also im not sure how you guys are with crossovers and or how you feel about Twilight but there's this fanfic about Bonnie and Jacob and I think its pretty good lol**

**The author might not know im doing this but I did send her a msg but I don't think she read it yet. Oh well U dont think she'll mind lol**

**But anyway you guys should check it out. Its called Boys with Girlfriends by Nicole Lo. Its alittle different and theres some abuse involved so its not so sweet but I think its different and good. So I'd check it out. **

**Anyway without futher a due (:**

*** I DO NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 14 **

Bonnie was in class when she dosed off.

_She was in a room. Only she wasn't really there. It was like she was watching a movie._

_"I'm not sure about her sir. She seems too young" A man in a nice black suite with short black hair and brown eyes said._

_"No, she's perfect. Did you see how she was connected to my emotions so well? She even broke a lamp when I felt like I wanted to! She's the one." A man who was more built then the other man said. He was in a whites snug dress shirt, black tie and grey suite pants. He had nice sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He was actually really cute._

_He smiled as he talked and he had perfect white teeth and a beautiful smile._

_He was older you could tell but not a creepy older man. Maybe mid or late 20s? Bonnie wasn't sure._

Before she could see or hear anymore she was pulled back to reality when her friend Caroline started shaking her.

"Bonnie...Bonniieee" she sang, "class is over sleepy head, schools over and you can sleep at home. Come on!"

Bonnie groaned, opening her eyes and lifted her head.

"Ugh, I just had this really weird dream." Bonnie said after getting out of her seat.

"Weird?" Caroline asked.

"Yea, there were these two guys in it" Bonnie replied grabbing her stuff.

"Ohhh kinky sex dream Bonnie?" Caroline asked wiggling her eyebrows as they started walking out of the classroom.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head at her best friend.

"_No, Caroline_. It was _not_ a sex dream." she said giving her friend a _really?_ look and Caroline just shrugged.

"What?" her friend replied innocently.

They went to Caroline's locker and Bonnie leaned against a locker next to Caroline's. "Its weird I don't know what they were taking about but I feel like it's about me"

"Are they guys you know?" Caroline asked.

"No. I've never seen them before this dream."

"Hmmm that's weird."

"Yea I know."

It grew silent as Bonnie pictured the men in her dream in her mind.

"Well, we're they at least hot?" Caroline asked

Bonnie laughed._ "Caroline"_ Bonnie wined.

"What? Cant a girl be curious if her bestie is dreaming about strange men?"

Bonnie just laughed again and said bye to her friend, to head over to her own locker.

"Hey Bonnie" a voice to the side of her open locker spoke.

She closed her locker a little bit to see the speaker.

"Hey Stefan" she said. "Hey, how have you been? Stefan asked. "Good, thanks. You?" she asked back.

"Good. How was break?" He finally asked the question she knew he really wanted to ask in the first place.

She signed and put on a smile. "It was fine."

"Hey I know that Damon dropped of your phone but he didn't give any trouble did he?"

"No." Bonnie replied because it was the truth.

"So he just dropped off your phone in the mailbox? Didn't ring the doorbell or knock on your door or anything to try to annoy you?"

"Nope" Bonnie lied. Its not that she wanted to lie. It's just what happened on Christmas Eve is not something she can really explain to anyone or at least explain without them thinking she lost her mind.

"Ok just checking. He was supposed to meet me and Elena after he dropped off your phone but came back way later and wouldn't tell us where he was. And I'm sure you already know Damon isn't one to keen on following directions." Stefan laughed.

Bonnie laughed along. "Yea, I know."

* * *

Bonnie was at home studying. As usual. But studying seems more difficult now. Her mind keeps wondering to a certain vampire. A dark haired, icy blue eyed, vampire. She hasn't seen him since Christmas Eve. When she woke up he was gone but left a note along with food on the kitchen table for her.

*Flash back*

_Dear Bonnie,_

_I know your still probably sulking about what happened with your dad_

_but forget about it. Don't waste you time or energy on him. _

_Don't starve yourself either. _

_Just eat the amazing meal I cooked for you (don't worry it's not poisoned)_

_P.S I did mean everything I said to you last night._

_Damon_

Bonnie laughed at the poison part and then smiled at the last line of the note. She went to the coffee maker to make herself a cup and saw one was made already with another note attached

to it.

_Wasn't sure what type of morning drinker you were but I _

_figured you seem like a coffee kind of girl._

_Damon_

Bonnie smiled and grabbed the cup and walked to the kitchen table where a very tasty looking meal sat waiting for her. He cooked her eggs, bacon, Canadian bacon, sausages, pancakes, french toast, and regular toast. He even put butter, syrup, and jelly on the side for her. Bonnie stared at the food mouth open just noticing how much food there really was there.

_Ok so this is either a joke to tell me I'm fat or he must think I starve myself on a daily basis. _She thought before she started digging in.

*End of Flash Back.*

Bonnie smiled and her tummy grumbled signing she was hungry. Whenever she thought about that meal she gets hungry. It really was amazing. Damon wasn't lying.

She jogged down the stairs in an old tee shirt that was snug on her and a pair of shorts. As soon as she hit the third to last step, a feeling hit her. Someone was outside.

She quietly took the last steps quietly and walked to the door. She slowly lifted the blind off of a window by the door to see who it was but saw no one. So she slowly went to the door and opened it slowly taking a peak to see if anyone was there. No one. She opened the door wide enough stick her head out and she looked at her whole porch. No one.

She fully opened the door and stepped outside scanning the neighborhood. She felt this presence, she can't explain it. But just as she started getting off her porch the presence left. She felt it leave. Bonnie shuddered and went back inside.

Its official. Bonnie Bennett was creped out.

She decided she wasn't hungry anymore and just made herself some tea to calm herself down. Just as she sat down at the kitchen table and took a nice sip of tea, the door bell rang. Which made her jump and spill some on the table.

_Shit _Bonnie cursed mentally.

She got up and wary went to open the door. She knows this isn't the presence she felt before but she was still warily none the less. As she slowly opened the door a smidge she saw black. As she opened it wider she saw it was a sleeve but before she could open the door anymore it was opened for her.

"I kind of don't want to be standing here all night long you know" Damon said with his hand on the door.

Bonnie blushed. "Sorry. I thought you might be someone else." She replied sheepishly, embarrassed at her nerves.

Damon raised his eyebrows. "Someone like?"

"It's hard to explain" Bonnie said.

They stood there staring at each other for a moment. Bonnie started feeling herself being pulled in by Damon's eyes and averted her gaze. "So are you going to invite me in?" Damon asked. Bonnie just moved out of the way and he stepped inside. She closed the door and went into the kitchen with Damon in tow.

She grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up the spill on the table while Damon just pulled up the chair right across from her and lounged back in it.

"Someone have an accident?" Damon joked and Bonnie glared as she threw away the paper towel and grab a wet rag to wipe the table again so it's completely clean and sat down.

It was total silence for a couple of seconds until Bonnie spoke up. "Did you happen to know if anyone new was in town?"

Damon's eyebrows shot up in question.

"Just maybe anyone powerful? Maybe you know them or not...anybody?"

"Nooo..." Damon dragged out with an eye brow quirked up.

Bonnie furrowed her brows in confusion and took a sip of her tea. She could see Damon watching her from over the rim of the cup but she cast her eyes down.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Why what?" Bonnie asked in reply while she set her cup down on the table.

"Why ask if I knew if anyone powerful came into town?"

"Just curious"

"Does this have to deal this with the whole slowly opening the door thing and the spilled tea?

"No. It's just me being paranoid is all."

"What's making you feel paranoid?"

"Its just I felt this presence before and it felt pretty strong but it might just be my magic acting up or something." Bonnie said waving away the subject.

"No. If you really thought that, you wouldn't have asked me the question in the first place." Damon replied eyeing her.

"No, I was just checking since you never know with this town." Bonnie said not wanting to continue the conversation since that presence still kind of spooked her.

Damon opened his mouth to ask another question but Bonnie quickly changed the subject.

"Thank you for the breakfast!" she quickly said before Damon could speak. Damon grinned. "I was wondering when I was going to be thanked for that." Bonnie blushed. "Yea, sorry about that. I wanted to thank you in person and I never knew when you we're home and when Stefan wasn't. Then I wanted to write a letter or something but then I thought what if Stefan saw or heard or whatever and I know he wouldn't approve or understand what this is." Bonnie rambled on.

"It really was a good meal though." Bonnie added at the end of her ramble. Damon smirked. "I didn't know you could cook. I'm not gona lie, I looked at the garbage can to see if you bought the food. But I noticed clean dishes and saw you really did cook the meal yourself. " Bonnie said taking another sip of her tea.

Damon fringed hurt. "Bonnie! You thought I would serve you restaurant breakfast and call it my own? That would be an insult to myself if I did that. No one can cook like me."

Bonnie smiled. That was true. She's proof of it. It was the best breakfast she has ever tasted. Not that she was going to admit that to him though. Way make a big head even bigger?

"Do you really care about what Stefan think or _approves of_?" Damon asked

"I mean he is my friend. A really good one in fact so I guess, yea I do."

Damon just eyed her and she cautiously drank her tea trying not to make eye contact.

"What is this exactly?" Damon asked after a moment passed.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows over the rim of her cup and asked "What's, what?" before she took a sip of her tea.

"Before you said, I know Stefan wouldn't approve or understand what this is. So my question is; what this is exactly?"

**Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for any mistakes as always! I try to catch them but its hard when your the author proof reading your own work and you alreayd know what the sentence says in your mind before you read it lol**

**Only 2 more thurdays then our show comes back! **

**Hope all is well (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So sorry it took long to get this update up but here it is! lol **

**Anyway hope you guys like it! (: **

**P.S to Honest Fred - Im sorry you hate my story and im sorry you think im a horrible writer but i repsect your opinion.**

**I Do Not Own Anything...sadly. **

Bonnie choked on her tea. She set her cup down and coughed trying to calm herself down. Damon just looked amused watching her. Which in turn made Bonnie glare. But once she calmed herself down Damon's features turned serious and she knew he was waiting.

"Well?" Damon asked after a couple of minutes have passed where Bonnie stared intently at a tiny scratch mark on the table.

She looked up and averted her gaze. She looked everywhere but at him.

"You know…this." She replied fiddling with her fingers.

"No, actually I don't know. Explain to me what _this_ is." Damon said motioning between himself and Bonnie with his hand.

She finally looked at him and sighed in defeat. "I don't know. Whatever this is."

"_Whatever_ this is?" Damon asked.

"What are you an echo?" Bonnie asked annoyed at herself for speaking without thinking first. She tended to do that with Damon.

Damon just smirked. He then wiped all traces of any type of facial expression from his face and started scooting his chair over to hers.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked eyeing him.

Once Damon's chair was next to hers he leaned back and stared at her. "Let me ask you this again. **What is this?**"

Bonnie huffed in frustration. "I don't know Damon. It's…its." She stopped looking at him eyebrows furrowed.

Damon simply raised one eyebrow waiting to hear the rest of her sentence.

"A _friendship_…?" Bonnie concluded looking around the room as if trying to see if there was some clue to tell her if she was right.

Damon let out a little humorless laugh. "A friendship? Seriously?"

Bonnie looked embarrassed, fiddling with her hands. "Well, yea, I mean what else would you call this?" she asked looking up at him.

Damon just looked at her. She felt like he was trying to get into her brain and it made her uncomfortable. She looked around the room while he just continued to stare.

"Umm could you not stare? It's rude." Bonnie said after some time had passed.

Damon laughed and shook his head. He got up and walked to the door. Bonnie just automatically got up and walked behind him.

As soon as he reached the door he automatically stopped and Bonnie bumped right into him. She would have fell all the way back if Damon haven't caught her around her waist.

He looked down at her and there was something in his eye. Bonnie didn't know what it was but she couldn't concentrate with his eyes piercing into hers. She felt like she was drowning in ice blue orbs and felt so hypnotized.

By then Damon just smirked and lifted her up her all the way up but kept his arm around her. When he had her straight on her two feet, Bonnie was toe to toe with the vampire. She looked at his face and her eyes landed on his lips. She self consciously licked her own and bit them to stop.

Damon just looked at her and grinned. He released her and started walking away. Halfway down the path in front of her house he stopped and called over his shoulder.

"Learn how to walk next time."

Before bonnie could say something smart back he was gone.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Bonnie was ready to have some normalcy put back into her life. She was at the grille and she was on…a wait for it…a DATE!

Bonnie hasn't been on a date in along time so when Derek Simmons asked her she couldn't help but say yes. Derek was a friend of Matt's from some football camp. He lived only two towns over. Did I mention he was absolutely and utterly hot? He was 5'12, light/dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and muscular. What girl could resist?

Bonnie wanted to slap Matt for thinking he was messing with her saying Derek was asking about her. But when she found out it was true she couldn't help but go insane!

His last girlfriend was some high school girl turned model. Which is why Bonnie felt reluctant to say yes at first, but after looking at him again she couldn't help herself from say nothing else but yes.

Bonnie has flirted with him before but on Monday night when Derek went to the football game to cheer on Matt he ran into Bonnie. They talked the whole game and barley paid attention to the game at all.

And now here was Bonnie Bennett. On a date with Derek Simmons. It was going great to. He picked her up on time and held out her chair when they got there. He genuinely seemed interested in her. He was asking her about school, colleges, future careers, and about her family. Did she like her school? Were they teachers she hated? Ones she liked? Where does she want to go after she graduates? Does she have any siblings? Where does she see herself doing in 50 years?

Bonnie answer the school question with breeze and the college one wasn't that hard. She told him all the schools she was interested in but wasn't sure which one was best for her. She told him she was an only child. As for the last question she answered a simple "I really don't know". In all truth she really didn't know. She hoped she could even live to see her 21st birthday.

She in turn asked Derek the same questions and he answered her with a breeze on all of them. He wasn't exactly sure what college but told her his favorite choices. He has an older sister and little brother and in 50 years he hopes to be retired from playing pro football and maybe having some type of camp for kids with special needs.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at his answer. He was so sweet!

He reached over and put his hand on top of hers. "I'm really having a great time with you tonight Bonnie" he told her with a smile that made her melt. "Me to." She replied back above a whisper since she found she couldn't really speak.

By then their food had just arrived. Bonnie thanked her waiter and when the waiter turned to leave Bonnie saw who just came in. Damon.

He automatically went to the bar and sat down. The bartender knew his regular and already set down a scotch on the rocks. Damon just took the glass and turned in his chair, elbows propped behind him on the bar; surveying the whole place.

His eyes landed on hers. She automatically looked away.

She looked at Derek and smiled. They started eating their food and Bonnie could feel Damon's eyes on her. She snuck a peak at him and he was dead on staring at her.

Derek started talking some more and she was grateful for the distraction. He really was amazing. He was smart and funny. Bonnie couldn't help but smile and laugh like an idiot basically the whole time.

When they were done with their meal and decided to skip desert Derek went to the bathroom.

Bonnie turned in her chair to grab her jacket off the back. When she turned back around Damon was in the seat across from her.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "What do you want Damon?" But Damon didn't respond to that question. He automatically asked, "Who's the guy?"

Bonnie put on her jacket. "None, of your business." She replied. He just ignored her comment. "Never seen him around before." He simply said.

"That's because he's not from here."

"Then how do you know him?"

"Mutual friend."

It became silent for a moment before Damon asked.

"Is this a date?"

"Yes." Bonnie replied. She wasn't sure if her eyes were playing games on her but it looked like Damon's jaw set a little bit

By then Derek came back. "Hey sorry I took long. I decided to pay the check up front." He looked at her then at Damon who seemed to be staring at him intently. "Um I'm sorry was I in interrupting?" Derek asked looking between Bonnie and Damon. "Yes" Damon responded at the same time Bonnie said "No".

Derek looked at her uncertainly. "Derek this is Damon, Damon Derek" Bonnie introduced. Derek held out his hand for Damon to shake it but Damon didn't move. Just kept staring.

"Derek lets go" Bonnie said getting up from her seat.

"Goodbye Damon." She said before she left the table with Derek.

Damon turned around to see them leave and seeing Derek's hand on the small of her back made Damon want to rip his hand off. Before the disgusting couple left Damon heard Derek ask Bonnie who Damon was. "Just a friend" was all she replied.

Damon doesn't know why but that bothered him. Damon didn't understand his anger and why what she said bothered him but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Derek get any closer to Bonnie.

**Sorry it was mostly talking back and forth but hope you enjoyed it either way! The next chapter will show a jelous Damon in action (:**

**As always sorry for any mistakes!**

**Btw if you guys saw the new episode of TVD i dont know about you but i was disapointed because there was absolutly no Bamon and or Beremy which i enjoy the scenes ( sorry i cant help it, i think their cute but i still love Bamon). In general there was no Bonnie period. Also in an interview Katerina Graham said that Bonnie will have a kiss. Its probably between Bonnie and Jeremy or Bonnie and that stupid Luka or w.e his name is. **

**I'm sorry but if she kisses that stupid Luka kid i will go on a mad rampage in my living room lol**

**I have a feeling its him though since i feel like the writers love making us mad when it comes to Bonnie's love life ):**

**Sorry for rambling!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever! It's just I've been so swamped with school and friends and whatnot. I know lame excusses. Still so sorry!**

**Anyway without futher a due...**

**Chapter 16**

Bonnie was in her room doing some homework when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and couldn't help but smile at the name illuminating her screen.

"Hey Derek", she said smile evident in her voice.

"Hey Bon", Derek replied smile evident in his.

"What's up", Bonnie asked.

"Nothing much, just finishing up some homework, you?" he replied simle still evident.

"Same" she laughed.

It became silent for about a second and a half before Derek spoke again.

"I don't know about you but I had a really nice time with you Bonnie."

Bonnie's heart stopped. "I had a nice time with you too" she replied shyly.

"Good, I'm glad. Especially since I was calling to see if I can hopefully get a second date?" He asked hopefully.

* * *

Derek was leaving football practice and heading out to his car.

"Hey see ya tomorrow" Timmy, Derek's friend called out to him while driving past him.

"Yea, see you tomorrow." Replied Derek watching his friend leave.

He walked to his car and was about to open his car door when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Hello Derek."

Derek stopped. He didn't recognize that voice. He thought he was the only one in the parking lot. He turned around and came face to face with a strange man. Derek stood there and looked at the man in front of him. It took him a minuet but then he recognized him.

"Hey, Bonnie's friend right?" Derek asked him. Damon cringed a little at the word _friend_ but continued. "Yea, something like that." Damon replied tight lipped. Derek just stood there staring at Damon while Damon did the same. There was an awkward silence. "Um well it was nice to see you again but I gotta get going." Derek said after the staring started to get uncomfortable.

He turned around and opened his car door only to have it shoved back into place and his back pressed against it. Derek found himself faced to face wide eyed with Damon Salvatore holding him up against his car door and his arm across this throat dangerously close to cutting off his air supply.

Damon's eyes became dilated and Derek couldn't look away. "You will stay away from Bonnie" Damon said in a low commanding voice. "I will stay away from Bonnie" Derek repeated. Damon released some pressure on Derek's throat but kept him in place against the car door. "Now tell me...what do you even see in her? Arient you the model/actress dating type?" Damon asked him. Derek still under Damon's compulsion could only answer. "Yes, but Bonnie is different. She's smart, funny, beautiful..." "Yea yea, you're definitely staying away from her now. You will not talk to her, see her, or even think about her. In fact you will no longer go to mystic falls. You will even go out and find a new girlfriend. Preferably a blonde. She can have **no** resemblance to Bonnie. Even better...you no longer know Bonnie Bennett. You never meet her. Do you understand?" Damon asked.

"Yes." Derek replied automatically.

"Good" Damon smiled, "Now you never saw me before and we never had this conversation." Damon said right before he let Derek go and speed away.

* * *

It was the night of the carnival and it was in full swing. It was in Derek's town and Bonnie went to meet up with him. She couldn't fall asleep the night before from the anticipation of tonight. She imagined him winning her a stuff animal, sharing cotton candy, riding the rides together, and sharing a kiss under the fireworks.

She walked around the carnival looking for him. He said he had to work the first shift at the ball toss booth. She found it and automatically went up to it.

"HEY!" she greeted him with a smile beaming off her face.

"Hi", Derek said with a weird small smile.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Ah nothing…? Um do I know you?" Derek asked.

Bonnie laughed. "Very funny."

"I'm not joking." He replied awkwardly, looking at the girl in front of him.

"We went out. Last weekend remember? Bonnie Bennett. From Mystic Falls? Ring any bells?" Bonnie laughed nervously. _This is a joke right?_

"Sorry I think you have me confused with the wrong guy." Derek replied awkwardly.

Bonnie was about to say no but just then a quirky Blonde leaped into Derek's arms and kissed him. "Miss me baby?" the blonde asked. "You know it." Derek replied with a smile. They started making out and Bonnie just stood there like an idiot watching.

They very happy couple broke apart. "Let's go some place private." The blonde suggested seductively. Derek could only nod and follow her away from the booth. Bonnie still dumbstruck stood there.

"Guess Mr. Perfect wasn't so perfect huh?"

Bonnie's head snapped to the direction of the voice. "Damon?" she asked. _Ok its official I'm dreaming. Derek wouldn't forget me. And Damon wouldn't be at a carnival. That's right this is only a dream. All I have to do is wake up. _

Bonnie took a deep breath and pinched herself. She opened one eye and saw she was still at the carnival. So she pinched herself again. Still here… She pinched herself one more time before a voice makes her open both eyes.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. Bonnie opened her eyes and saw he was directly in front of her. She gasped. "Damon, why aren't I waking up?" Bonnie asked desperate and confused.

"What are you talking about" Damon asked just as confused as she was. "I'm dreaming and I can't wake up." Damon looked at her eyebrow raised. "Dreaming?" he asked. "Yea, I mean first Derek acts like he doesn't know who I am and then goes off doing who knows what with some blonde and then you're here, at a carnival? This has dream written all over it."

Damon couldn't help but laugh at her. "What's so funny?" Bonnie asked a little offended at being laughed at. "You seriously think your dreaming?" Damon asked clearly amused.

"Yes." Bonnie replied tightly.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but you not dreaming. You're **wide** awake."

"NO…this has to be a dream. It's the only explanation for everything."

"Well if this is a dream, I'm guessing you dream of me often?" Damon asked suggestively.

Bonnie scoffed. "You wish." But she couldn't stop the blush that crept to her cheeks for some odd reason.

Damon just smirked. "Well sorry to break it to you baby cakes but it's all real. Think about it. Derek only pretended not to know you since that Blondie was his real girlfriend and I'm here because it's like a kid at a candy store….such a wide _variety_." Damon ended licking his lips.

Bonnie disgusted at his reasoning's shook her head. "First off stop with the pet names, it's really creepy. Second, Derek said he was single."

"He lied."

"No, Matt also said he was to."

"Well maybe he was but just got back together with an ex and didn't tell her about you. I don't blame the kid. That would just cause drama after just getting back together with an ex."

Bonnie thought over what Damon said. It all made sense. The blonde did seem like an ex of Derek's since she was extremely pretty.

"I am so stupid…" Bonnie said aloud in disbelief at herself. How could she be so dumb? She was just a little rebound for Derek until he and whatever Blondie's name was got back together. And Damon would be here for sex or a meal…or both.

"I'm going home." Bonnie said walking away.

"What you're seriously leaving because of that jerk?" Damon asked walking beside her.

"Yes, I don't really feel I'm in a carnival mood", Bonnie said.

"Oh come on…I bet I can change your mood and mind." Damon challenged suggestivly.

"I doubt it." Bonnie replied acting annoyed even though she wasn't.

"I don't."

Bonnie stopped. "Why do you even care?"

Damon stopped. He thought over his answer for about a second. "Because the only one allowed to be all moody is me. The only thing you can be is judgy; it's what your good at".

Bonnie glared at him and Damon just smirked. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and started steering her to a booth.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked trying to fight against him but the more she tried to get free, the harder he griped her shoulders. Finally she gave up and let him lead her to a booth.

"Changing your mood" is all he replied before he paid a guy for a game for two of the water gun shooting game.

"Really Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"I mean if you're scared your going to lose which you obviously are that's fine by me…" He said rolling his eyes down.

Bonnie scoffed. "Oh please! You'd wish you could beat me at this. I'm amazing at this game. Ask anyone. I beat everyone…**EVERYONE." **

"Well then let's see if you can beat me." Damon said.

Bonnie looked reluctantly at the seat next to him.

"I mean if it's even possible to beat me that is…"

Bonnie automatically sat down and grabbed her gun.

The guy counted down and the water guns shot to life. They both shot perfectly into the hole and their car pieces we're battling for first place.

The bell rang for the winner and Bonnie shot up in victory!

"IN YOUR FACE I WON!" Bonnie said pointing her finger in Damon's face. She started doing a little victory dance that had her singing I won and shaking her hips which Damon couldn't help but love.

Bonnie stopped.

"Don't stop, I was ready to start slipping some money into your jeans for some more." Damon replied with a smirk and glint in his eyes that Bonnie did not like one bit.

She gave him a death stare. "Shut up. Your just trying to distract me from the fact that you lost and I umm what's the word I'm looking for…hmmm won? Yea that's it."

"Sore winner much?" Damon replied eyebrow raise but smirk still in place.

"No. Normally I'm not but with you… I guess I am. I mean who wouldn't be a sore loser after beating the _**high**__**and mighty**_ _Damon Salvatore_?"

"True. It is an honor that never happens. Consider this your lucky day."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and picked out her prize.

* * *

After playing almost every game there they got some cotton candy and walked around. Bonnie had about 15 different animals that she and Damon won but they of course all went to her. Whenever Damon won he always let her pick out the prize. Which she won't lie, she found very nice and un Damon like. Damon also even took all the animals so she wouldn't have to carry them. And people claim chivalry is dead?

Bonnie walked around with her pink cotton candy with Damon by her side with stuff animals in his pockets, around his neck, and under his arms.

I sight no one would believe even if they saw it with their own eyes themselves.

"You win." She said after awhile of silence, walking, and eating.

"What?" Damon asked looking over at her confused.

Bonnie stopped. "I said you won. You bet me that you could change my mood and you did."

Damon stopped to and grinned. "Was there ever any real doubt that I would lose?"

Bonnie just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who lost at least half the game we won to me" she said cockily.

"Psssh. I let you win."

"_**Sure**_, you did."

Bonnie took some cotton candy and was about to put it in her mouth when she noticed Damon watching her.

"You want some?"

"It won't do anything for me"

"So, its still cotton candy. The sugary goodness that's a crime to skip at a carnival."

Damon just laughed a little laugh and shook his head.

"Oh come on!" Bonnie said. She broke off a piece and put it up to his mouth to feed him.

Damon opened his mouth as she put it in. He watched her and she watched him.

Once her fingers felt his lips she drew her hand back with a blush.

Just then all the lights went off and were replaced with bright colorful ones in the sky.

Bonnie looked up." Aren't the fireworks so pretty?" she asked.

Damon just looked at her. "Beautiful."

She looked at him.

They stared at each other not even noticing they were getting closer until it was too late. Before either of them could stop it their lips met. A glorious melting of lips upon lips.

Bonnie felt fireworks and not the ones in the sky.

Looks like Bonnie Bennett got her kiss under the fireworks after all….

**Sorry for the ending being alittle rushed I just wanted to get this up as soon as possible!**

**So for my little ranting parts - warning there are spoilers**

**Im sorry but I was happy when Bonnie and Jeremy kissed and when Elena gave her blessing. Jermey seems to really like her and she could really use a good guy. I'm not saying I want her to be with jeremy forever, I'm just saying for now she deserves a good guy.**

**Hope you liked this chapter (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I had a pretty good chapter that was about 6 pages long and it somehow got deleted. I know I saved since I remember clicking save like 5 times. But since my computer decided to royally suck I guess it never saved. But I rewotre it with as much as i could remember that was in the draft I had. Ovbiously I didnt remember everything I wrote or else I would have another 2 pages. So sorry my computer sucks ):**

**Thanks to all the reviews especially the annoymous ones. I wish I could send you guys a reply thank you message but heres just fine to (: **

**Also thanks to all the subs and alerts! You all are awsome!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diares. Only my made up characters such as Derek,William,and Jason.**

**Chapter 17**

William fixed his short black hair as much as possible and knocked on a big brown door with intricate designs encarved. He opened the door and found his boss in a meeting.

"Not now William" Jason said.

"Sir I think we have a problem" William replied.

Jason glared with his deep blue eyes. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Sir you told me to report with any important news to you about the um 'assignment'." William replied timidly under his boss's glare.

Jason understood right away and got up from his seat.

"Excuse me gentlemen." He walked passed Jason outside the room and closed the door behind him.

"This better be good" Jason told William.

"It seems we might have a slight problem with the girl."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "What would that be?"

"It seems the witch has gotten closer to the vampire."

"What vampire?"

"The one you attacked on the woods for ruining your plan with the girl when you compelled those guys."

"Ah yes, that one. Damon right? He's lucky I didn't kill him for ruining my plan. If he didn't come in and saved her, I would have. Then she would have been in the greatest gratitude and soon fall in love with me."

"Well it seems your plan worked except instead of you it was the vampire."

"True."

"So what do we do about him now?"

"I want you to find out all you can about this vampire and report back to me with all your finding."

* * *

At school Bonnie was little miss sunshine. Happy and smiley. She couldn't help it though. All she kept thinking of was the magical kiss she shared with Damon. Bonnie has had her share of kisses before but none of them were like the one she shared with Damon. He even walked her to her car when she had to get home early to take her dad to the airport in the morning. They shared one more kiss at her car and he wished her a goodnight and sweet dreams. She had her meadow dream again. She hasn't had it in a while.

She never wants it to leave again.

* * *

"Ah I hate this!" Caroline shouted as she threw a book in her locker.

"Hate what?" Elena asked beside her.

"Bonnie! She's all smiley and cheery and I don't know why! I need to know!"

"Yea I noticed that to. I asked what that was all about but she told me it was nothing." Elena replied

"I know, she told me the same thing and then kept avoiding me all day" Caroline replied flushed with frustration.

"That's probably because she knows you'll keep badgering her with questions."

"So, that's only because I want to know" Caroline pouted.

Elena laughed and put an arm around Caroline." When's she's ready she'll tell us whatever it is that's making her happy. For now that's be happy for her."

"I bet it has to deal with that Derek kid…maybe they did the _deed_…**OMG **you don't think she actually slept with him, do you?" Caroline asked wide eyed.

Elena laughed again. "No, I don't think they did. It's too early for that and Bonnie knows better. Plus it could just be that she's in that first stage of a relationship. Where your all lovely dovey and head over heels for your new boyfriend. I know **you** of all people know the feeling."

"True." Caroline replied in a mild defeat.

"Come on lets go home." Elena said dragging Caroline with her to the parking lot. She didn't want to leave Caroline alone because she knows Caroline would put Bonnie under investigation. Especially since Bonnie's trapped alone at her locker.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as she pulled up towards her house. She saw Damon leaning against his car that was parked along the side of the curb. She parked in the driveway and before she could turn the engine off Damon was already opening her car door.

"My lady…" Damon said holding his hand out to her.

"What are we in the 18th century?" Bonnie asked jokingly as she took his hand.

"Very funny." Damon replied helping her out of the car.

"So how was school?" Damon asked following her up her front porch steps.

"Same as usual" Bonnie replied opening the door and letting Damon walk in before her.

"That's why I'll never go back. It's so dreadfully boring." Damon replied with an emphasis on the boring. Bonnie just shook her head and closed the door.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom with Damon in suit.

She put her bag down and sat down in a chair by her desk while Damon sat on her bed. He took his shoes off and leaned back against her bed frame.

"So did you have fun telling your besties about what an amazing kisser I am?" Damon asked smirking.

"Oh please don't flatter yourself." Bonnie scoffed. "Besides I didn't tell them or anyone for that matter.

"I'm not flattering myself, just stating a fact. Why didn't you? I thought girls always tell their besties about whatever they did with a guy." Damon asked.

"They do." Bonnie replied.

"Then why didn't you?" Damon asked curiously.

"Because…" Bonnie said trailing off and staring at the ground.

"Because….." Damon replied trying to get her to continue.

Bonnie smiled. "Because nothing." She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to him.

Damon lowed himself to a laying position. "Also you can't state a fact if it's not true." Bonnie said.

"Are you telling me you didn't like kissing me?" Damon challenged.

"No…"

"What, not what you expected?" Damon teased.

"No. I usually hated you so I never really thought of what kissing you would be like." Bonnie replied truthfully.

"Well then, since you have. What's your verdict?" Damon asked jokingly, since there could only be one answer.

"Hmm not bad…it could use some practice though." Bonnie replied looking off playfully.

"Oh really?" Damon replied mocking shock.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head yes.

"Well then I guess we better get to work." Damon said before closing the gap between their bodies with a kiss.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked his brother once Damon stepped through the door. Bonnie kicked him out since she need to focus on her homework and studying which she obviously couldn't do with the biggest distraction by the name of Damon Salvatore.

"Out." Damon replied.

"Doing what?" Stefan asked watching his brother making his way to the bar.

"Stuff." Damon replied pouring a drink.

"Whatever Damon." Stefan replied turning to leave the room.

"Hey Stefan." Damon suddenly called out.

"Yes?" Stefan asked.

"When a girl kisses a guy but doesn't tell anyone about it, is it because she's ashamed of him?" Damon asked.

Stefan was taken aback by the question. Not a question he was expecting, especially from Damon. "It depends on the girl and her reasons. But that could be one of the reasons. What's this about Damon?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Nothing." Damon replied deep in thought while sipping his drink.

Stefan left the room sensing Damon wouldn't say anything more on the matter. But whatever it is has Damon thinking and worrying? Stefan wasn't sure but whatever it is he'll find out sooner or later.

**Sorry for any errors of any sort!**

**Also I ****wish you guys could have read my first draft. I was in a really good writing mood that day and everything was just flowing. But I guess my computer decided it sucked and deleted it. W.e lol**

**Spoiler alerts! DO not continue if you dont want parts of the last two epsiodes ruined.**

**SO i liked the whole trip with Bonnie, Damon, and Jermey. I like how concerned Jeremy is for Bonnie. I absolutly loved the Bamon scenes on the last episode. To me all the scences were by far maybe the best yet? I loved their dance together (:**

**But what killed about every sinlge bamon scene ever shown was the part where Damon told Elena he would have Bonnie die to save her. That killed EVERY SINGLE bamon scene for me. I feel like its all been a lie...**

**I legit was tearing when I thought Bonnie died! Thank goodness she didnt!**

**But I read a comment somewhere where someone said that in season 3 Bonnie and Damon have a kiss? I hope thats a fact and not a wish!**

**Anyway sorry for my ranting!**

**Hope you enjoyed! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow so I haven't updated in forever! I am soooo sorry! I've been so busy with school and then I would go to write and something would come up and excuses...I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING (except my storyline) (:**

"You're smiling again." Stefan commented to Bonnie who was sitting down in the library smiling at a book.

"Sorry it's a habit." Bonnie replied blushing a little.

"I've noticed. What's with the sudden happy change in mood all the time?" Stefan questioned.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a bad thing…" Bonnie replied a little offended.

"I'm sorry its not, its just Elena and Caroline want to know and asked me to see if I can be a spy for them and find out what it is." He replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Well no offense Stef, but you're a horrible spy." Bonnie said with a little chuckle.

"Yea, I'm not really into the whole lying thing. That's more of Damon's style not mine." He replied.

Bonnie faked a small gin, and looked down at her book. But then put it down.

"Do you ever wonder if we're wrong about him?" Bonnie asked allowed. Only to be shushed by the librarian.

"Wrong about who?" Stefan whispered.

"Damon." Bonnie replied.

"I used to think that, I used to wish, even pray that I be right. But time after time Damon just squashes that hope into a cruel reality that even though I would give anything for him to change, he won't."

"Maybe if you spend some more time with him, you'll see a glimmer of that hope coming to life." Bonnie said to Stefan.

"Maybe…what's with the sudden interest with Damon's behavior? I thought you couldn't stand him?"

Bonnie blushed. "I'm um trying this new give everyone a chance kinda thingy and yea…"

Stefan eyed her but the bell rang and she stood up quickly and walked away shouting bye to Stefan much to the librarian's dismay.

Stefan knew she was lying; Bonnie's a terrible liar. Question is, why?

* * *

Bonnie went home only to find Damon lounging on her couch watching TV.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked. "How did you even get in?"

"Watching TV and window by the door, you should really lock that you know."

"Oh" was all Bonnie said and put her bag down and sat next to Damon on the couch. She snuggled up next to him and he put his arm around her. "How was your day?" Damon asked her.

Bonnie let out a sigh. "It was alright". Damon looked down at her and she lowered her face pretending to really focus on the TV. "Why are you lying to me?" Damon asked watching her reflection the TV screen since he couldn't see it looking down anymore. She bit her lip. "I'm not."

Damon moved her off of him and turned off the TV. " I do not appreciate lying. Especially when its to my face." He said turning his body to face hers.

Bonnie just sat back and looked ahead at a blank TV screen. "I didn't say it to your face." Damon smirked a little_. Always the smart one, _he thought to himself.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or just keep lying not to my face about whatever it is? Because if you are I'll just leave." Damon said.

Bonnie sat contemplating what to say. After 30 seconds Damon stood up to leave but Bonnie grabbed his arm. "Don't leave." She said looking up at him. He knew even if he wanted to leave he would never be able to if she asked him to stay. Only she doesn't know that and it should stay that way in his mind.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened?" Damon asked sitting back down.

Bonnie turned herself towards him but looked down. "Don't get mad at me for saying this but you're not the greatest brother."

Damon raised his eyebrows at her. "What did you just say?"

Bonnie gulped and looked up at him. "Its just I was talking to Stefan today and you came up into the conversation and…"

Damon jumped up. "YOU TOLD STEFAN!" Bonnie shook her head violently. "No, I swear! You just came up into conversation is all. I promise!"

Damon calmed down a little. "Sit down please?" Bonnie asked patting the seat next to her. Damon slowly sat back down.

"How did I come up into conversation exactly?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know it was random, its just Stefan asked why I've been so happy lately and I avoided the question. Short version he said he doesn't lie, that's your thing and I said maybe he should try to spend more time with you and he'll maybe see some good in you…like I do. But I obviously didn't add the like I do part." Bonnie laughed nervously.

Damon just eyed her. "How does him bashing me make me the bad brother exactly?"

"Well I asked him if he thinks maybe everyone could maybe be wrong about you and he told me how he wished and hoped and prayed for that to be true. Oh Damon if you were there and you heard him and saw his face, it just killed me. I know what its like wanting someone to change but never getting that change you desperately want." Bonnie ended so sincerely it was killing Damon.

Damon stayed silent for a minuet and bent forward, hands on knees, looking down at the floor. After another minuet of silence he spoke up. "I know I haven't been the best brother in the world but it's the only way I know how to act around Stefan. You don't understand what he put me through. He ruined my whole life. My humanity and he stole the one thing I ever really cared about." Damon ended.

Bonnie watched him on the TV screen. Seeing the hurt all over his face. "Katherine" she said naming the one thing Damon cared about more then his own life but could no longer names.

Damon looked up at the TV screen and saw her with her arms hugging her knees and her face. Her understanding but hurt face. He leaned back and caressed her face. "At the time, yes Katherine. But I don't care about her anymore." He replied trying to sooth her. No current girlfriend likes hearing about an ex, no matter what they say or do; it still hurts.

Bonnie gave a little smile. "If that's true.."

"It is." Damon replied cuping her face hard.

Bonnie smiled again. "I know, let me finish please." "If that's true, and it is. Then why still hate Stefan? Why not try to befriend him. Be brothers again. I know he took your humanity but you're the one living your vampire life to the fullest not to mention pretty much enjoying it. Also with Katherine, he did nothing wrong technically. SHE played you both. Why blame him for falling into her trap? Just like you did might I add." Bonnie concluded.

Damon kept caressing her face thinking over everything she said. He looked at her and just stared. He was amazed at how lucky he was to have her. Only she would tell him that to his face and say it in a way that wouldn't get him made. Just hearing her soothing voice calms him down. Without him being calm theres no getting through but she can do that. She can get through.

"Your right. Im going to start_ trying_ to be a better brother from now on."

Bonnie smiled and leaned in and kissed Damon. "Good."

He put his hand in her hair. Just looking at her. "Stefan can not know about us though."

Bonnie pulled back. "Why?" she asked feeling like a cheap secret.

"Same reason why your not telling Elena and Caroline" Damon simply replied waiting to hear her reply.

"Well Elena and Caroline would think I'm crazy and they wouldn't understand. Not with the idea they have of you."

Damon closed his eyes relieved at her reasoning behind her secrecy. "Why can't Stefan know? He more understanding then anyone I know."

Damon moved closer to her. "I know my brother can be very opened minded but do you really think he'll allow this relationsjip to continue? The good sweet girl and the horrible older brother who happens to be a blood sucking vampire?"

Bonnie frowned. "Well not unless you show him you can be sweet and good to." Bonnie replied tugging on his shirt.

Damon grinned. "I can show him a better me, not a girly version of me. There is no such thing as a sweet and good Damon. Only a hot sexy irresistible Damon." He concluded.

Bonnie laughed ,"that's what you think. " And pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss.

* * *

Damon walked into the manor to find Stefan in his room reading a book.

"Stefan." He greeted.

"Damon" Stefan acknowledged while continuing reading.

Damon just stood at the doorframe watching his brother. His little brother. His baby brother. One he used to care for so much he would destroy anyone and anything for. Only to end up being the very thing destroying him in the end.

Stefan looked up from his book and looked at his brother. Stefan replayed his conversation with Bonnie in his head. "How was your day?" Stefan asked.

"Fine. Yours?" Damon replied.

Stefan quickly recovered from his shock and answered. "Good. Thanks."

Damon answered him without a snide remark and actually asked him about how his day was without an alterative motive? Usually if Damon wants to know about Stefan's day, its because he want to know about Elena.

"I'm going downstairs to have a drink. Want one?" Damon asked interrupting Stefan's thoughts.

"Um sure." Stefan got up and followed his brother downstairs. He stood in front of the fireplace while Damon took his usual spot behind the bar.

"What will be brother?" Damon asked pouring himself a shot. God only knows how much liquor this "hangou_t"_ will need.

"Scotch on the rocks will be fine, thank you." Stefan replied calmly.

Damon raised his eyebrows but poured nonetheless. "My usual. Nice." Damon commented after pouring himself the same thing and walking over to hand Stefan his drink.

After a nice moment of silence, except for the sound of ice clanking in each of their glasses Damon spoke up. "You know technically your not supposed to be drinking."

Stefano looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Let me guess because I'm Saint Stefan?"

Damon smirked. "That to. But you're only seventeen."

Stefan shook his head, "Well that makes you a bad guardian."

Damon grinned, "that my dear Steffi makes me one cool ass guardian".

Stefan laughed then smiled. "I miss this." He said after a comfortable silence settled over them.

"Miss what?" Damon asked looking at his brother.

"This. A normal conversation without any arguments, fighting, yelling, or alterative motives. Like how it used to be." Stefan finished looking at Damon.

Damon just watched the fire and thought of Bonnie. "How do you know I don't have an alterative motive?"

Stefan looked at the fire and thought of Bonnie to. " I don't. But something tells me you don't."

"You could be fooling yourself."

"I could be. Or I could just be enjoying having had my brother back. Even if only for a small evening." Stefan finished drowning the rest of his drink.

"Goodnight Damon." Stefan said leaving to go back to his room.

"Night Stefan." Damon said watching his brother leave.

_I miss this too_ Damon silently said in his head.

**So this chapter didn't have a whole lot going on but I think before Bonnie and Damon could move forward in their relationships they need to work on other ones like Damon and Stefan's.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Hope it wasnt to bad! **

**Thanks for reading! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: A little needed update chapter for the story, hope you enjoy my little bio! (:**

William fixed his tie on his grey suite and knocked on the open door and waited for Jason to give him permission to come in.

"Come in William, what is it that you want?" Jason asked sitting behind his desk, wearing a crisp clean white tee shirt and loosened black tie around his neck.

He was absorbed in paper work on his desk.

"Sir I have the file you requested. " William responded standing before his boss.

Jason looked up for two seconds before retuning to his work. "What file are you talking about?"

William leaned closer and whispered. "The file on the vampire, the one associated with the witch."

Jason looked up and William stood straight up right away. Jason put down the pen and paper he had in his hand and put his hand out to be given the file.

William handed it over and Jason opened it reading all of its contents with interest.

**FILE: ****DAMON SALVATORE**

Birthday: 15th century

Location: Florence, Italy

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Black, straight

Gender: Male

Species: Vampire

Parents: Father - Giuseppe di Salvatore

Mother – unknown name

Siblings: Stefan Salvatore

Relationship Status: Single, never married.

Known For: a powerful presence among other vampires, a troublemaker, feared, and has many enemies.

Main points:

He's the oldest son of count Giuseppe di Salvatore

Mother died a few days after his little brother Stefan has born.

Had a bad relationship with father

Weaknesses: Katherine Pierce

Met while she was staying with the Salvatore family for her health while her father traveled on business.

Katherine seduced both Salvatore brothers to fall in love with her.

Both were turned by her

Love triangle formed but each brother wanted her for themselves and tried to make her choose except she apparently loved both equally

Turns out she only love the youngest and just liked playing with the older Salvatore's feelings.

Latest news: Usual bad boy causing trouble is now stopping it to help save the little town he is now living in. Except it's usually for the affections of his brother's girlfriend named Elena Gilbert who happens to be Katherine Pierce's doppelganger and is best friends with Bonnie Bennett.

Jason ended reading the file with a smile on his face.

"This Damon seemed all big and mighty but he was no match for me that night in the woods, he was like a little weak fly and according to this file he really is weak."

He laughed and William laughed to.

"Good work William, this will be useful." Jason said with a million dollar smile but an evil twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you sir." William replied watching his boss's wheels turning at the sign of possibilities.

**Sorry its really short but Jason did need his file and he is the boss (; lol**

**Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoyed this little info on our favorite bad boy! **

**(:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey so I kind of like droped off the face of the earth with fanfiction but I'm back. SO sorry for the long hiatus. Let me know if you like it, love it, have suggestions and or ideas (:**

**Love you all 3 **

**Chapter 20**

Bonnie was doing her homework at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan and Bonnie were paired together for a project. If this was months ago, Bonnie wouldn't be happy with who she got. But now that her and Stefan are friends, she couldn't be happier. Plus she gets to by near Damon.

Her and Stefan were in the living room working when Damon strolled in. He smelled her right away and smirked.

"Ah look who's here. Judgy, you trying to start a new show where you judge how others study? If it helps, Stefan is a book-worm so he might win." Damon said walking over to them.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "No, Damon. Me and Stefan are working on a project so if you don't mind?" She replied trying to keep a smile off her face.

Damon put his hands up in the air. "Okay okay, I'll leave you two alone. Nothing but studying better be still going on next time I check up on you two kids." He said winking at them as if he were an actual guardian.

Damon did say that as a joke, but also as a warning. He know's Bonnie and Stefan are just friends but still. They are too close for his liking. Any guy near Bonnie, looking at her, talking to her...it irritates him.

* * *

*A little while later*

He was in his room trying to read when Bonnie's laughter filled the air. Then she started snapping at Stefan, then apologizing to him. Damon raised his eyebrow in confusion. He knows girls get moody and they PMS but Bonnie didn't seem moody before and she wasn't one to just start out of nowhere. Plus he knows she's not PMSing, he knows when every girl is on their period. It is blood after all.

When Bonnie started grabbing her stuff to leave she kept apologizing to Stefan.

"It's okay Bonnie. It's just, are you sure your okay?"

"Yea, just a weird day is all." Bonnie smiled.

Stefan grabbed his keys. "Ready to go?" He asked Bonnie. She nodded her head and walked with Stefan to the door when they heard someone clear their throat.

They turned around and saw Damon dressed and ready to go. "Sorry pups, can't let you guys go. Stefan has chores to do. Plus who knows what might go on in that car? Can't keep an eye on you in there." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other shaking their heads. Before either of them could say anything Damon grabbed the keys from Stefan and had his hand on Bonnie's back guiding her to his car.

"Place better be clean when I get back!" Damon warned Stefan. Stefan just look at Bonnie who just shrugged showing it didn't matter who was taking her home.

"Be safe Damon. Remember Bonnie is breakable!" Stefan shouted to his brother as they got in the car. Damon smirked and started the engine gunning out onto the street and speeding away.

Stefan knew Damon wouldn't hurt Bonnie. It's clear something sort of friendship might have happened between the two. Plus Damon's been pleasant ever since their talk that one day. There are still snarky remarks here and there. It is Damon after all.

Once they reached Bonnie house, Damon killed the engine. "So you gonna tell me what happened back at the boarding house?"

Bonnie turned in her seat, "I thought you were joking. Nothing is going on between me and Stefan." She said trying to be as sincere in her expression so he'll know she's telling him the truth.

"No, no. I was joking about that." He half lied. "I mean with your bipolar episode back there?" He asked her.

She pondered for a minuet. "Honestly I don't know. It happened before to. Might be my powers messing with my moods?"

Damon thought over her words. "I never heard of that before."

"First time for everything." Bonnie smiled just wanting to forget her weird mood changes. She wants to understand them, but at the same time she's kind of afraid of them. They feel like their not her feelings. Its weird and kind of scary.

* * *

Jason was in the office working as usual. When suddenly he felt a pull in his chest. He knows its Bonnie. She's getting butterflies and there's that feeling….

Jason knows that feeling, when she watches romantic movies, reads romance novels, sees couples happily in love. It's a craving to have it for herself.

He knows all her feelings. Her wants. Her desires. He knows her.

He sits back wondering what at this moment she could be doing. He closes his eyes and smiles thinking of the girl with hazel eyes.

* * *

Bonnie sees a door with a light seeping through underneath. She did not know where she was but all she saw was that door. She tentatively opened the door and saw a nice big office with only one lamp on for light. The lamp was located on a desk at the far end of the office on a desk by a big bay window. She slowly walked towards the desk and saw a man asleep in his big comfy looking desk chair.

She tentatively walked closer to the man for a better look. He was slumped back with his head on the back of the chair turned to the side with his mouth open a bit. He was beautiful. Sandy brown hair, clearly messy from him probably pulling at it from all this paper work scattered all over his desk. His facial features seemed perfect. Not a crinkle or line anyway. It was clear from his white shirt and grey suite pants that he had a nice body. Bonnie idly wondered what he looked like without his clothes.

She started to look at his desk at all the paper work. A bunch of names, numbers and big business words she knew nothing about nor had the energy to sort through. _Too many words. _She said to herself. However, it was clear he was some hotshot at some company or whatever. As her eyes roomed his desk, her eyes fell on a picture. It was of a family. A mom, dad, son, and daughter. They all look so happy. It's clearly the man asleep in the chair in this picture. It's easy to tell from the hair and facial structure. His deep blue eyes were shining in the light of the photo. Only he's younger. Maybe 7 years old? He's absolutely adorable. Bonnie smiled at the little boy who was smiling right back at her in the picture.

Just then the man started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Bonnie froze in her spot but slowly started backing away. He stretched and stopped when he saw something to the side. He quickly snapped his head to the side. Bonnie saw anger in his face but once he saw her however it completely changed. He now wore a confused expression but his eyes held amazement. He opened his mouth to speak but closed his mouth again. He slowly got up which made Bonnie move back. He put his hands up to show her he means no harm. He slowly started making his way towards her. He stood not to close but not to far away from her. If he reached out he could easily touch her face. He was taller than her. But not by much. He looked at her in awe. She looked even more beautiful in person. "Stunning" he said aloud. Bonnie could only blush and look down trying to hide her face. "No, don't." He said. He went to touch her but put his hand down. She looked up with a confused look on her face. "Don't hide your beautiful face. It's something to behold, not something to be hidden." He answered her unspoken question.

Bonnie's eyes shown at his compliment. She blushed profusely. He slowly picked up his hand and watched her carefully to show her what he was doing. His fingers lightly brushed her cheek and his knuckles then grazed her. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. She opened her eyes and saw him looking right into her hazel orbs. As he went to open his hand and touch her face they looked at each other anticipating the touch. Just as his hand was about to rest on her cheek she felt herself being pushed back and she was flying. She heard him scream NO but she was gone.

She opened her eyes and sat up automatically. She looked around and saw she was in her room. "It was just a dream…", Bonnie whispered to herself. _It felt so real _was all she kept saying to herself. She felt her cheek and could still feel his touch. Light and sweet. She know's she has seen this man before but she cannot for the life of her remember where from. For the rest of the night she tossed in turned in bed trying to figure out where she knows that man is from.

* * *

The next day at school she had bags under her eyes from not being able to go back to sleep after that dream. That man was haunting her even when she was awake.

It wasn't until she was in math that it hit her. _My other dream I had in school with those strange men...he was one of them! _Bonnie gasped as realization hit her and jumped a little in her seat earning her some strange looks from her classmates sitting by her. She just smiled an embarrassed smile and mouthed an apology. But for the rest of the class she would smile proud of herself for remembering where she knew him from. But then frown from the lack of knowledge of who he was.

_Just some strange dreams…. _Is what she would just keep concluding to herself.

After school when she walked out she saw Damon there leaning against her car with shades on only showing her reflection as she got closer. As she approached, Damon knit his eyebrows together taking in her appearance. Bonnie saw herself in his shades and chastised herself from not putting on makeup to cover her tired bags. Damon pulled his shades off and look at her tired eyes searching. "Why do you look so tired?" Damon questioned her but said it in a commanding kind of way demanding an answer.

"I just had some trouble sleeping is all", Bonnie answered. She then went to move around him to get to the driver side of her car but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Why?" He demanded with a dead serious face. Bonnie just shook her head and gave a little smile and laugh. "Nothing Damon. We all have those random nights where we can't sleep. Chill out." Bonnie laughed. She didn't want to bother telling Damon about her strange dreams because well that's what they were...dreams. Silly, little, unimportant dreams. Plus she's pretty sure Damon would not be to happy with her dreaming about a gorgeous man lightly caressing her face.

Damon searched her face and then finally softened his face a little bit. "Want me to drive?" Bonnie nodded her head and headed back to the passenger side and slid inside while Damon slid into the driver's side. Bonnie had been fighting off sleep all day and honestly was not looking forward to having to drive herself home. They drove in silence and when Damon reached her house her turned towards her and saw her fast asleep with her head against the window. He got out the car and went to her front door and opened it with her house key from the group of keys including her car key he held from driving. He then went back to the car and opened her side door and gently lifted her effortlessly out of the car and closed the car door. He cradled her as he carried her into the house and closed the front door with his back. He carried her upstairs and laid her on top of her bed. He took her shoes and socks off and lifter her up again to lay her under her blanket. He then took his jacket off along with his shoes and laid down beside her. With one arm laid out on her pillow he laid on his side and just played her with hair while she slept. She looked so peaceful and he felt so at ease. Playing with her oh so soft hair, hearing her breath, seeing her completely at rest. No troubles, no worries, just Bonnie. Sweet, innocent Bonnie.

It wasn't till around 7 that Bonnie finally woke up. She blinked a couple of times and stretched when she felt her hand hit something. She slowly turned her head and saw Damon fast asleep beside her. She turned her whole body and laid on her side and watched him sleep. He looked so beautiful. Perfect and serene. She loved seeing him like this. She took her hand and brushed a few stray strands of hair that fell on his face. As she did his eye opened and he watched her. Her touch was so gentle.

"Hey", she said breaking the silence. "Hey, yourself", he replied back, "Did you sleep well?". She nodded her head. "How long was I asleep for? I don't even remember knocking out in the first place." Damon grinned. "You fell asleep when I drove you home. So I got to carry you here and have my way with you." Bonnie laughed. "I can believe the carrying part but I have a feeling you like your girls awake." Damon grinned, "Your right. I like my girls alive and kicking...scratching….oh and especially screaming." Bonnie blushed and her stomach growled.

Damon got up and held his hand out to her. "Come on let's go find something to eat."

**Sorry for any mistakes. I know it's not a whole lot but hey its something right? Hope you enjoyed! (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Got some time to write a quick little chapter. I thought this would be cute. Hope you enjoy! (: **

Damon and Bonnie have been dating for a little over a month now in secrecy. Damon and Bonnie have reached that point in their relationship where there's a big giant elephant in the room named SEX. Of course Damon is all for it and wants it as soon as he can get it. Bonnie clearly wants it but keeps stopping things once they get too heated. Damon knows she's not the type to just sleep with anyone but his need to taste and feel every inch of her is only growing each day. Plus he's not just anyone. He's Damon Sex God Salvatore.

They were at the boarding house since Stefan was away with Elena on a little weekend getaway. Bonnie was standing in the doorway of Damon's room a little tentative to step foot into. _Alone with Damon in his room… maybe I should make an excuse to leave. _She thought to herself.

"Well are you going to come in?", Damon asked her breaking her contemplation with an amused expression. Bonnie smiled and walked in as calmly as she could. "So what do you want to do?", Damon asked her watching her walk and look around his room. "Umm I don't know. What do you feel like doing?" Bonnie asked back; in his bathroom now looking at his gorgeous shower. It was big and clearly expensive. "Well I can think of a few things." Damon now suddenly behind her whispered seductively into her ear. Bonnie shuddered and turned around putting her hands on his chest to put some distance between them. "Or...we can talk or something." Bonnie nervously suggested. Damon looked at her and knew what she was doing. "Okay." Damon said. Bonnie widened her eyes at how easily he gave in. "Okayyy?" Bonnie asked back to make sure she heard him right. "Yeah, let's go sit down." Damon said and grabbed her hands and led her to sit down on the bed. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked her. Bonnie swallowed and looked behind her at the large bed she was sitting on. _This is really comfy._ Bonnie started feeling the material of the satin sheets she was sitting on. "We can talk about my day." Bonnie said knowing he gave in easily to get her to feel his bed. Damon smiled tight lipped. "Sure." Bonnie smiled sweetly at her a little semblance of victory. "Well today I woke up and did not want to get out of bed…" Bonnie decided to tell him every single detail of her day. From brushing her teeth in detail to what she ate including each time she took a bite of her food. Damon sat there knowing she was doing this on purpose. So he starts to act genuinely interested. Which started throwing her off a little bit but she picked right back up. He started playing with her hair. Lightly running his fingers up and down her arms. Kissing her neck, behind her ear, all while replying to her boring story like he was actually still listening. "Daaa Damon. You're not listening." Damon smiled against her neck and leaned back to look at her. "Yes, I am. You were just talking about your long drive which was really a 5 minuet drive but the way you're describing it is making it at least a 20 minuet long drive." Damon smiled devilishly. Bonnie narrowed her eyes a little bit. _Okay he was listening. Stupid multi-tasker._ But still. He cannot do this to her. It's hard to think let alone speak straight with him touching and kissing her. "Okay maybe you were listening but I can't concentrate." Bonnie said closing her eyes as his mouth started sucking on her neck. Damon smiled against her neck. "Well then stop talking." Next thing Bonnie knew she was laying on her back against his amazingly comfy bed with him on top of her. His hands roaming her curves as his mouth took over hers. He went to unbutton her jeans but Bonnie pushed his hand away. Damon rolled off her exasperated. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized. She knows he's a guy and how many times she denies him. "Bonnie you can't keep doing this to me. What is the problem?" Damon asked still exasperated and frustrated. Bonnie was quick to get defensive from his tone. "There is nothing wrong. I'm sorry if I don't want to put out. I'm not some cheap girl who gives it to anyone. If that's why your with me then break up with me now." Bonnie got off the bed but got pulled back down. Damon pulled her on top of his body. "I'm not breaking up with you." He said firmly. "I'm also not with you just for sex. Although I wouldn't mind that being a reason", he smirked, "but you keep turning me down….I never get turned down." Damon continued. "Honestly Bonnie, it's not easy for me to be told no. I've been good taking each blow to my ego with each time you cock blocked."

Bonnie had to admit he has been pretty good. "What is it? What's stopping you? Do you...not want me?" Damon asked with pain passing through his eyes for a split second before he put on his _hard not giving anything away face_. Bonnie looked down at him and caressed his face and gave him a small smile. "Of course I want you...more then you possible know." Bonnie replied. "Then what's stopping you?" Damon asked. Bonnie rolled off him and buried her face into his comfortable. "Because I'm afraid you won't like me anymore." Bonnie muffled into the sheets. Damon laughed, if it wasn't for his vampire super hearing he wouldn't have been able to make out what she said. "What? Why would you think something stupid like that? If anything I'd like you more…" He added with a smirk. He grabbed her hips to move her back to his front. He hugged her to him. "I'm sorry I laughed. But thats one of the stupidest...I mean silliest thing I have ever heard."

Bonnie stayed silent. But got comfortable in his arms. "Bonnie…" Damon said to encourage her to say something while kissing her shoulder. Bonnie let out a deep breath. "I'm...still a virgin." Bonnie said and felt Damon's whole body stiffen. Damon had his eyes wide open but Bonnie couldn't see them. She was so grateful she was facing away from him. "Really?" Damon asked. "Yes." Bonnie answered. Damon unsnaked his arms from around her and sat up. "Seriously?" Damon asked her while staring straight ahead. "Yes." Bonnie answered sitting up too, hugging her knees. "I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered looking at him then tucking her face down onto her knees. Damon turned back and looked at her. She was like a turtle retreating into her shell. "Hey, it's not a big deal." Damon said scooting back to where she was on the bed. "Yes it is. You want someone with experience. Not some little girl who knows nothing." Damon laughed which'd cause Bonnie's head to snap up. "Why are you laughing?" Bonnie questioned completely confused at his behavior. "Bonnie, your so smart but sometimes you are so stupid." He said continuing to laugh. Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms. "Am not." She said like a little girl. Damon calmed down and looked at her. "Bonnie first off. I know you're a woman. Not a little girl. If I thought you were a little girl I would be a pedophile. Furthermore, you were afraid I wouldn't want you because of that?" Damon asked looking straight into her eyes. Bonnie gulped at the intense stare. "Yea...yes." Damon shook his head. "I'm sorry if I turned you off because of this." Bonnie said quietly.

Next thing Bonnie gasped at the sudden movement. She was pushed back against the mattress with Damon covering her body with his. Both of his hands were on either side of her head. He trapped her. She was unable to move. His body weight kept her in place. He brought his face close to hers. His lips hovering just above hers. "You silly stupid girl." He whispered. "Hey!" Bonnie said getting offended. Damon just smirked. "You really are though." He said. "You thought I wouldn't want you anymore and that I would be turned off. Baby you did the complete opposite. I want you even more now and I've never been so turned on." He said his breath hitting her face with his desire pouring out onto her with each word. "Really?" Bonnie asked still not completely sure. "Bonnie I knew you were innocent. I just didn't know just how innocent you truly were. The fact that you are untouched, unclaimed; you have no idea what that does to me. Bonnie shivered with desire at his words. "No one claims me.I claim myself." She said being the independent woman she is. "That nots exactly what I meant. Just knowing I'll be the first. The only man to ever feel, taste, and take you. It its one of the best thoughts to ever grace my mind." Bonnie blushed at his words. "That's good to know. But I still wont sleep with you just yet." Damon looked at her questioningly. "Why?" He asked. "It's good to know your feelings about my virginity." Bonnie giggled a little. Earning her a smirk from Damon. "But, now that you know I'm still a virgin, you have to see I can't give up my v-card that easily. If I could then I wouldn't still have it." Damon contemplated her words. "Yeah, I can see that. Just know this Bon-Bon. We're playing poker here and I'm one card away from having a full hand. That card for this metaphor purpose is your v-card. And I always win. **_Always._**" Damon ended staring hard at her. Bonnie blushed and gulped. "Game on Damon." She smiled and laughed as Damon then swooped down for a kiss. " Plus, I will claim you. You'll be branded once I'm done with you." Damon deviously smirked at her before kissing her again. Bonnie blushed and melted at his words and kissed him back passionately.

**Thanks for reading! Love you all! **

**Fanfics are all us Bamon lovers have especially after what the show has been doing to our ship and what they did to Bonnie. Thanks again! Have a good day!(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey so I just really wanted to thank you all for the reviews you've been giving. Especially from those who have read my story when I first started and still are reading now that i've started updating again. You all are so amazing! **

Bonnie needed money. Her dad always left her money and he did make a decent paycheck but Bonnie thought it was about time she made her own money. Plus it means she can go shopping more often.

She was online looking at job openings and even had_ The Wanted_ section of the newspaper right by her side with perspective jobs highlighted.

Damon just walked right into her house. He followed her scent to the kitchen. Her back was to him and he moved so quietly that it was as if he never entered the house at all. Bonnie sensed him though. She knew he was behind her. That's why when he pulled a chair out to sit next to her she didn't flinch nor scream like anyone else would at his surprise arrival.

"What are you doing?", Damon asked picking up the wanted section of the newspaper clearly displaying his disgust at the jobs listed there.

"What does it look like Damon?", Bonnie responded not bitchy but just her usual self, still searching and applying to jobs online.

Just because they were technically dating, does not mean they were going to be sweet 24/7. They wouldn't be them if they were.

"Looks to me like your wasting your time." He replied moving his chair closer.

"Why's that?", Bonnie asked still typing and clicking away.

"Because, you could be spending this time having fun with me", he breaths into her ear slowing taking away her laptop.

Bonnie fights off a shiver his voice gives her and grabs her laptop putting it back right in front of her.

"Damon, I need money." She said continuing her job hunt online

"I have money." Damon stated.

"Okay?" Bonnie replied looking at him with an eyebrow raised not sure what that has to do with anything.

"Which means **you **don't need to work. Whatever you need I'll get for you. So put this silly job hunt away and lets go have fun.", Damon tells her wiggling his eyebrows.

He goes in for a kiss but Bonnie puts her hands up to his chest to stop him. "Silly job hunt?", Bonnie asks looking him in the eye. "Damon this is not silly in the least. If you have money thats great and all for **_you_**. But I want my own money. I'm not some gold digger."

"I wasn't implying you were" Damon stated. "I just don't see the point in getting a job when I have more then enough money to spend on you, me, and more." He continued.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "If you mean more I hope you mean Stefan and not other girls." Damon just gives her a smirk. Bonnie smacks his chest. "Seriously, Damon. I need a job. I'm not some kept woman. I don't want to have to rely on you, my father, or anyone really for something like money. That's something I want to earn myself. Plus I'm not sure if your bank account has money in it through **_legal ways_**. I'm not even sure all the things you own were actually _bought_ with _money_."

Damon just smirks. " I do purchase some of the things I own. Some I may have been given to graciously by the store owners."

"Yea, I'm sure." Bonnie scuffs at him trying to cover up his compelling to get shiny things.

"I do have money in my bank account. Most of it legal." Damon continued. "Some of it was from some odd jobs, not all legal throughout the ages. Plus, do you know how much interest my account has been getting throughout the years?"

"How can you collect interest? You having the same band account throughout the years, does that not raise any questions from the bank?" Bonnie asked genuinely interested.

"Nope. If they ask, I wipe away any questions. Plain and simple. Thats with the low level banks. Other big ones, I just keep an account open to all my "heirs". A.k.a me just throughout all the years. Since its impossible for someone to live for **_that_** long." He winks.

"Wait you have multiple banks?", Bonnie closes her eyes trying to see if she heard right.

"Yup.", Damon answered like it was no big deal. "I have bank accounts all over the world. It comes in handy for situations. Plus thats the only way you can keep a lot of your money. If you move it around correctly. I have a lot of different investments all over. Which keeps the money rolling in."

Bonnie just shakes her head. Only Damon. "Please tell me these investments are at least legal." She asks.

"Some more or less." Damon grins. Bonnie shoots him a death glare and he raises his hands in defeat. "Yes, all are legal. I don't believe in illegal businesses. I don't associate with scum."

Bonnie lets out a little laugh. "Damon, your the definition of scum for a lot of people."

Damon just smirks at that comment. "I'm evil and low to people. I'm not scum. Not like those drug dealers and pimps and whatever else gross people there are."

Bonnie contemplates his words. "Yea, I guess you'r right. But you'r not evil or low….at least not anymore."

Damon just looks at her. "You know you can't change someone like me. I may seem good now. But I'm still the same person I'll always be."

Bonnie turns and looks at him. She knows he has a hard time seeing the good within himself. "I think you can change. But not do a total 360. I mean you have technically changed. If you haven't I wouldn't be with you right now. You'r not as much of an ass like you used to be."

Damon smirks and leans over to kiss her. Bonnie deepens the kiss.

* * *

Jason is looking through Bonnie's search history. You gotta love technology. He can see everything she was looking at on her computer right on his. He sees all the job searches and applications printed out or done electronically.

Jason smiles at his screen. He knows her father's bank account. They are not desperate for money. She just wants to earn her own money.

"My little Bonnie. So independent." Jason smiles. He exists the windows open on his computer and goes to his photo album on his computer. He looks at the photo his has of a beautiful girl smiling. The sun is behind her and she looks angelic. His fingertips lightly brush the cheek of the girl in the photo.

* * *

Bonnie still at the kitchen table while Damon is making himself a drink at the counter. Bonnie feels a touch to her cheek and her hand automatically reaches up and she jumps a little. She looks around her confused.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie turns to see Damon looking at her confused. "You alright there?"

"Yea, just an awkward shiver is all." Bonnie lied and Damon smirks walking back over.

"The only shivers you should be getting are from me." Damon said as he closed her laptop while drowning his drink. Bonnie was about to protest but Damon have her a look that made her shiver despite herself.

Damon grins triumphant.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the grill to join Elena, Caroline, and Stefan for dinner. They all ate and were having a great time. Bonnie saw him walk in. He gave her a quick wink and made his way to the bar. Bonnie blushed and Stefan noticed. He turned his head to see who she could have been looking at. The only new person he saw at the bar was his brother. He knew she could have not been blushing because of Damon. Maybe she was feeling hot or something.

When it was time to go. They were all saying their goodbyes. Stefan and Elena came together so Stefan was going to take Elena home. Bonnie came with Caroline. As they passed the bar they all stopped to say hi to Damon. Well Stefan and Elena did. Caroline and Bonnie just stood there since the couple were blocking their way.

"Will I see you back at the house?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Well I kind of live there so you'll see me eventually." Damon replied.

Stefan just shook his head. Elena looked at Damon he just stared right back. You could feel something between them. Stefan was clearly getting annoyed. "Ready Elena?"

Elena looked up at him and smiled. "Yea." She looked back to Damon. "Bye Damon, see you later."

"Oh yes you will." Damon replied seductively.

Stefan shot him a look which Damon just smirked for a reply. Caroline scoffed disgusted. "Come on Bon, lets leave this alcoholic to his pathetic drinking." Damon just shot her a grin while drowning his scotch. "Oh you know me so well Barbie."

Caroline just shot him a death glare as she usually does and walked away with Bonnie in tow. Damon tired to look at Bonnie but she wouldn't look at him. She didn't even say hi or bye to him.

* * *

It was around midnight when Damon snuck into Bonnie's bedroom window. Bonnie was on her bed under the covers with her eyes closed and her back towards him.

"Bonnie I know your awake. I hear your heartbeat rate. Stop pretending to be asleep." Damon says sternly arms crossed at the foot of her bed.

Bonnie opens her eyes. "Stupid vampire powers." Bonnie mumbles. Damon only smirks at her words.

He sits at the edge of her bed and props his foot up with his ankle resting on his knee. "What was with you at _The Grill_ tonight?", he asked.

"Whatever do you mean Damon?" Bonnie asked back sarcastically staring at her wall still lying on her side.

"I don't know whats with the attitude but Damon Salvatore does not deal with attitude filled teen witches." He retorted back not in the mood for teenage girl mood swings.

"Damon what are you even doing here?" she asked.

"Well I came here to see if you wanted to have some fun but clearly your not in the mood." He said plainly.

Bonnie sat up. "Is that all this is to you? Fun? Am I just a girl you go to when your bored?"

Damon just stared at her shocked by her sudden outburst. "No, Bonnie…", he started until she cut him off.

"_NO_ Bonnie what, Damon? All you do is come over and see me to hangout when you have nothing better to do. Let me guess I'm just the side girl while you wait around for _Elena_. You know what Damon **leave**!"

"Bonnie…" Damon started still shocked by her continuing outburst. "**JUST LEAVE!**"

She threw a pillow but it never hit him. He was gone out her window and already in his car.

He sat outside her house for another hour listening to her heart rate. It wasn't until she finally fell asleep that he went home. _Was she right? Was he just using her? What about Elena? His feelings towards Elena, they were still there weren't they? _

Damon entered his house, "I need a drink".

**Not really long and I apologize for that. It's really all I could get done. As always feedback, suggestions, and comments are welcome (: I hope you all have a wonderful day! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Again just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and sticking with this story. I know ive been lacking so much in my writing. Rereading all my chapters I see that and I apologize for that. I'll try to do better from here on out! Thanks for everything. Hope you guys enjoy! (: **

"Are you sure your fine Bonnie? You don't look so good." Elena stated looking at her friend who was looking paler by the minuet. They were on Elena's couch watching some trash tv.

"Yea, it's just a cold is all. Don't have me ruin our night together. I'll just go home." Bonnie replied giving a weak smile.

"What no! You wouldn't be ruining it at all. I just don't want you forcing yourself to sit here with me if you're not feeling so well. Want me to make you something?" the brunette asked kindly.

"Honestly, I'd really like to go home and sleep." Bonnie replied.

"Okay let me grab my keys and I'll take you home."

"No, no Lena. I want to walk." Bonnie replied shaking her head which made her dizzy but she ignored it.

"Bon, your sick and you want to walk home. Do you hear yourself?" Elena looked at her with that you have got to be kidding me face.

"All I need is fresh air I promise. I wasnt feel well this morning but once I went outside I felt so much better. At school I was feeling sick again but once we went outside for lunch I felt better and now im in your house starting to feel not so great so I know fresh air will help."

"Fine… but I'm walking with you." Elena stated getting up.

"Okay." , Bonnie smiled.

Just then Elena's cell rang. "Hey, Jer. Whats up?"…"Yea, where are you?"….."Okay, I'll come get you."

Elena looked back to Bonnie, "Jeremy said he needs me to pick him up from work and he's not feeling well either. Come on, I'll drive you home first and we'll keep the window down for that fresh air you're so desperate for." Elena joked.

Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "It wont be the same. I really want to walk. I'll walk home and you go pick up Jeremey. "

Elena looked at her and shook her head. "Your stubborn you know that?"

"Yea but that's why you love me." Bonnie smiled as she breezed past Elena opening the door for her.

Elena got in her car and pulled out. "Call me if you need me okay?"

Bonnie smiled. "I will."

Elena drove off. "Get home safe!" She yelled.

Bonnie just waved and started making her walk home. The fresh air helped her all day and it was definitely helping now. Except she's sicker then she was earlier in the day. The fresh air is helping but at the same time she feels her body getting sluggish and her head getting cloudy, and her throat starting to get dry. The only thing that is getting better would be her stuffy nose.

She took in a deep breath.

* * *

Damon was walking. He just got back to Mystic Falls after being gone for three weeks. After his fight with Bonnie, he needed a break. This town and its people tend to be a bit much, well really annoying especially for Damon. Everyone needs a mental health day. Well in Damon's case it was a mini mental health vacation.

Damon has always been a fan of walking. Driving was fun but walking now and then felt good. He was walking when he heard someone coughing a deep and painful sounding cough. The type of cough that would shake the whole body. He turned a corner and saw the owner of that horrible cough.

* * *

Bonnie took a deep breath and as soon as she did she started coughing. It strained her throat and she was holding her stomach from the force of her cough.

"Whoa there Sabrina. That sounds serious."

Bonnie looks up to see Damon standing right in front of her.

"It sounds worse than it really is." She replied letting out little coughs and righting herself.

"Sounds just as bad as it probably is. Why the hell are you outside when your sick?" He asked incredulous at her stupidity.

"I wanted fresh air and I'm walking home from Elena's. Like it's any of your business", she says brushing past him to continue her walk.

As she continued her walk another strong cough consumes her but not a body wrenching one like the last.

"Well, you see, when someone takes a walk and see's a girl who sounds and looks like she's dying it kind of makes one stop." Damon refuted walking behind her.

Bonnie turns suddenly to say something but grabs her head. Its spinning. She moved to fast. Her head is pounding. "Ow."

"Bonnie, you okay?" Damon asked with his hand on her upper arm trying to look into her eyes.

"Yea, just a little light-headed and just a little headache",she said while coughing still and sniffling her nose.

"Yea all little things that are adding up. You are sick. You need to get home now." He replied sternly.

Before Bonnie could say anything Damon picked her up and ran at vampire speed to her house. He set Bonnie down but put his arm around her waist to hold her up. She was spinning from the speed and from being put down so soon.

"Whoa, whoa, there. Steady." Damon said sounding as if he were talking to a horse.

Bonnie grabbed her head and covered a cough with her sleeve. She took her house key out of her pants pocket and opened the door. She opened the door and when she walked in Damon walked in right behind her. She turned around and Damon closed her front door.

"What are you doing?" She asked her voice sounding strained from her sore throat.

"What does it look like? Making sure you don't fall down the stairs or something."

"What? No Damon, you don't.." Bonnie began but Damon just grabbed her elbow lightly and steered her towards the couch. Bonnie automatically sat down. "Lie down." He commanded and she was in no mood nor had the energy to speak let alone argue with him. As soon as she laid down Bonnie's eyes started a sequence of open and close before she finally drifted off into a deep sick fueled sleep after about 10 seconds of fighting it off.

Bonnie woke up and started coughing right away. Her head hurt and she couldn't breathe through her nose. Her throat was raw and she felt as if she had no energy left in her.

She closed her eyes but opened them when she felt a light steam hitting her face. It was a bowl of soup being offered to her. Her eyes traveled from the hand holding the bowl up the arm and then to the face. It was Damon.

"Here. Eat some. It'll help." He said looking down at her.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment from heavy hooded eyes. She struggled to sit up but once she did Damon handed her the soup bowl which she took and started to eat. It wasnt regular soup. There was something off about it. But Bonnie didnt feel like questioning it. Each sip was making her warm up and feel better. As soon as she was down with one bowl, her sinuses were clearing up and her head wasnt as fuzzy anymore. "Want another bowl?" He asked from behind her. Bonnie turned around and nodded her head. Damon disappeared into the kitchen and five minutes later returned with another bowl.

Bonnie hungrily and greedily ate the next bowl of soup and licked her lips clean. She felt amazing. Her nose and head were clear. Her cough was very light and her throat was normal again.

"What's in this soup?" she asked looking at him taking the bowl from her.

"Broth, some seasoning, and some chopped veggies. " He said walking back into the kitchen.

"No, there was something in there. Besides all that. The soup tasted different." Bonnie said following him into the kitchen.

"You saying I can't cook? Or do you think it's some cheap store-bought soup?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow at her as he put her bowl in the sink and turned around to face her sitting at her kitchen island.

"No, I know from prior experience you can cook. I can tell its home-made. I just tasted an extra ingredient." Bonnie replied.

Damon smirked remembering when he made her breakfast. "If you must know, I put a couple of tiny drops of my blood in each bowl."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You what!?"

"Look before you freak out, they were tiny drops. Plus the soup itself dilated the blood." Damon said making it sound like nothing.

"Damon you can't just go around and feed people your blood." Bonnie replied reprimanding.

"First off I don't just go around and give people my blood. Only a select few are so lucky. Also it's not like you haven't had it before."

Bonnie just looked at him. He was right, she did have his blood before. "Why'd you give it to me?" she asked looking at him.

Damon was leaning against the sink. "To help get rid of your cold."

Bonnie just looked back at him and then saw all the dishes piled on the dish rack by the sink. Freshly washed pot, cutting board, knife, plates, and cups. Some which she remembered leaving in the sink this morning.

"Thank you. For the home-made soup and doing the dishes, and for your blood." Bonnie finally said.

"You're welcome." Damon said pushing himself forward away from the sink. "Well you can wash the last bowl yourself. I'm not a maid and I was bored so that's why I washed the previous dishes." He said trying to seem less domesticated as he felt at that moment.

Bonnie gave a little shake of her head and moved to the sink. Damon was standing right in front of it and when he went to move to the side he and Bonnie moved past each other within a close proximity. If they moved their bodies forward an inch, they would've touched. Damon stood to the side of the sink while Bonnie washed the last bowl.

"So where have you been the last couple weeks." Bonnie casually asked cleaning the bowl with a sponge.

"Here and there", he casually said.

Bonnie rinsed the bowl and placed it on the rack. "Have fun where ever you were?" She asked wiping her hands.

"I have fun all the time no matter where I am." He said grinning.

Bonnie put the dish towel down and turned to him giving a little grin herself.

They just stood there and stared at each other. Bonnie was shifting uncomfortably on her feet feeling awkward. "Erm.. well thanks again for everything. Sorry I probably ruined your fun with my sickness although I didn't ask you to help in the first place." She added to make it clear it was his decision to cook her soup and clean the dishes.

"I know. It wasn't that bad." Damon smirked. Bonnie gave a little smile.

It got silent again. Damon moved closer to her. "I miss hanging out with you." he said. It was true he did miss hanging out with her. On his trip she kept popping up in his mind. It was super annoying and he hated her for it. Being here with her though, it felt good.

Bonnie's mouth opened and she took small breathes. "Well you were the one who left without a word so..."

"I needed a little break from this town. Plus one can only take Stefan's face for so long."

Bonnie despite herself couldn't help but laugh. She was happy he left at first. She was confused, hurt and well kind of embarrassed at her outburst. She didn't regret it however. She was determined to not be some side girl. It's just as the days went by. Her anger and resolve started fading. She couldn't help herself. She started to miss him.

Damon placed his hand on her cheek and moved closer.

"I...I don't think we should Damon." Bonnie stuttered.

"Why, all we're doing is only hanging out right now." Damon said grinning. "Can't friends do that?"

"We aren't friends." Bonnie stated.

"Bon Bon, im hurt!" Damon said taking his other hand and putting it to his chest.

Bonnie just shook her head. Damon's hand caressed her cheek and her head instinctively moved closer into it.

"Damon what are we doing?" She asked her hand grabbing his wrist holding his hand to her cheek.

"Whatever you want." He said.

"I can't just be some slut you come to when you need a hook up." Bonnie said starting to take his hand off her cheek slowly.

Damon however kept his hand on her cheek. "I never thought that and I don't think that now. I honestly enjoyed spending time with you." He admitted. Shocked a little himself at his easy admittance to that.

Bonnie looked at him and blinked. "Why'd you leave then."

"Just wanted a little vacation is all." Damon said. "Why did you miss me?" He winked.

Bonnie swatted his chest. "No. Never." Bonnie smiled.

"You're such a liar", he said pulling her closer to him. Bonnie giggled before Damon connected his lips with hers.

* * *

"So I was thinking we should go shopping today." Caroline stated to Bonnie over the phone. Bonnie was doing nothing at home so why not?

"Sure, Care. Come pick me up in 20?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll make it better and be there in 10." Caroline sang.

"Haha okay. I'll be outside waiting."

* * *

It felt so good to finally sit down. Bonnie and Caroline shopping together was always an adventure. They would drive to the shopping district and go crazy. They each had at lease 7 bags from different stores. Their feet were starting to hurt from all the walking and they were hungry. They stopped at a little bar and restaurant to get something to eat. All the tables were taken so they decided to sit at the bar and order their food.

"So hows the whole secret boyfriend thing going?" Caroline asked casually.

Bonnie almost spit out her sprite. "What are you talking about. I told you I don't have a secret boyfriend." Bonnie replied recovering. Well she technically wasnt lying. Damon was not her boyfriend.

"Oooohhhhhhh ppppleeeaassseeee. It's me you're talking to. We both know, I know guys whether im with them or not. Whether they're my boyfriends or not. Whether they're my little secret or not." Caroline said looking pointedly at Bonnie.

"We both also know, you never had secret boys because you are one person that could not keep a secret. Not when it comes to boys anyway." Bonnie replied returning Caroline's pointed look.

"That's besides the point. You know what I mean. I've noticed all the signs." Caroline rolled her eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out whats going on."

Bonnie just shook her head and continued to sip her drink hoping Caroline would drop it. Of course she was wrong.

"So why are you keeping it a secret? Is it because I know him? I've hooked up with him? I've slept with him? I hooked up with his brother, cousin, uncle? Did I run over his dog, what?". Caroline asked.

Bonnie just laughed. "No _(actually yes)_, no _(yes)_, no _(yes)_ ,no _(I don't think so?)_, and he doesn't have a dog. At least not one I know of. Didn't know you went running over people's dogs." Bonnie said with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course I don't. I just want to know who this guy is. Bonnie, if your afraid we wont like him don't worry. You know I won't judge. You've seen some of the guys I've been involved with." Caroline said reaching over and grabbing Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie smiled. She knew if it was anyone other than Damon, Caroline would not judge. But it is Damon so she and everyone else would judge. Bonnie can't blame them. Especially Caroline. Damon treated her horribly. He is different now. Still though, he was the worst guy Caroline had ever been with. Besides all that, Bonnie would judge herself too. She does now a little bit. None of what was going on between her and Damon makes any sort of sense.

"I can tell ,now, though, that you're not dating him. Is he just a hook up buddy. Friend with benefits?" Caroline pressed on some more because well its Caroline and she can't help it.

Bonnie was about to say no but stopped. She had no clue what Damon was.

Bonnie decided to let out some info. _Maybe Caroline could help me. _

"I...I'm not sure what we are to be honest. I mean we've hung out a lot and hooked up. We actually got into a big fight because I didn't want to be some floozy. At the same time though, I like hanging out with him and doing what we were doing." Bonnie ended blushing a little bit.

"Well, for starters you Bonnie Bennett are no floozy. There's nothing wrong with having a little fun. To me it sounds like you guys were friends with benefits. You were never that kind of girl and I can still tell you arent which is why you guys had that fight. I know you Bonnie. You want something real and true. We all do. But, you don't have to be the virgin mary locked away in a convent until you find Mr. Right. Why not have some fun?" Caroline said with a smirk.

This is why Bonnie loved Caroline. She gave her honest advice and opinion. Not everyone would say go ahead and say have some fun like Caroline just did. Especially not to Bonnie. Yes, Bonnie is seen as the little virgin girl dressed in white, all pure and holy. Caroline knew better. Caroline didn't always treat her like that sweet innocent girl. Caroline actually took some joy in trying to corrupt Bonnie every now and then. She knew Bonnie was just a regular girl who had needs. She knew it was hard for Bonnie to find a boyfriend. Not because guys don't like Bonnie. They do. It's just Bonnie won't just go out and date just anyone. Bonnie wants her Mr. Right. Caroline is all for that, but at the same time it's not like Bonnie can't enjoy herself.

"Look, your young and beautiful. If you want to continue this friends with benefits with whomever this mystery guy is then I sure as hell am not judging you. I've done it. It's fun and it helps pass the time. Just dont get to caught up in it. You're a hopeless romantic Bonnie. If that's all there is to your relationship with him then that's it. I dont want you getting into a friends with benefits type of relationship only to fall in love and get your heart-broken if he doesn't feel the same way." Caroline ended serious.

Bonnie just shook her head and sipped her drink.

"Okay, its clear your staying tight-lipped about the rest of this. Just know I'm here for you. No matter what. Okay?" Caroline said squeezing Bonnie's hand. Bonnie squeezed back.

"I know, Care. Love you too."

"Don't you forget it." Caroline winked.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. Let me know if you guys liked it or have any comments to anything going on. As always hope all is well! (: **


End file.
